


Tough Job

by Rowby



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowby/pseuds/Rowby
Summary: Otto has a lot of trouble with his job. Being a demon. He's supposed to kill angels. Of course, his boss gets a bit ticked off when he finds out he has an angel boyfriend.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a polyparx+Jawn one shot full of ideas that me and my buddy were throwing around! Basically Otto is a demon, Geoff is an angel, Awsten and Jawn are humans, but Jawn is a cryptid hunter. THEY'RE ALL DATING EACH OTHER, KAREN (also the writing in chapter 1 is a bit lackluster sorry about that :()

Otto had awoken in the middle of the night. It would have been fine if it wasn't the third time tonight. Stealing a blurry glance at the clock beside his bed, he saw he had only gotten ten minutes of sleep since last time. And it was only 1:34.

He sighed tiredly, laying his head down and looking around the bed at the three other people sleeping in it. Geoff was curled up right next to him, his halo giving off the faintest golden glow as his head rested on his chest. His shimmery wings were draped over the side of the bed, resting against Otto’s own leathery wings. He felt Awsten's scruffy cheek pressing against his hand, and he saw Jawn out of the corner of his eye with his arm over Awsten's back, facing upward.

It was so peaceful, why wasn't he?

**You are failing me, Otto.**

Shit. His boss of sorts had materialized into the room. He was just a higher level demon, chosen to look over Otto and make sure he's doing his job. Which he wasn’t. He tapped his clawed feet, looking at the clipboard in his arm.

**It's been months since I told you to take these three out, what the hell? Keep this up, you'll put not only your life on the line, but mine too!**

Otto breathed slowly, not wanting to tell him the truth he was sure he already knew. He felt his hands trembling as he reached up to Geoff’s head, softly patting it when he started to stir. His boss's tail twitched agitatedly.

**I swear, every day you're getting more emotional toward these things. That one is an angel, for crying out loud! You should be burning to a crisp right now! I have half a mind to kill them. Each and every one of them, and make you watch.**

At that, Otto snarled. His scared look turned to anger. Before he could jump up and charge for his throat, his boss held up a hand, freezing him in place. Still, his face held the glaring look that said everything he couldn't:  _"Keep your grubby claws off him."_

**I'm giving you another month to do this before I come here and do it myself. God, I can't even trust you with this one task.**

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, the wispy grey trails barely visible in what little light there was in the room. Geoff stirred again, this time blinking his eyes open. Otto didn't move, his paralyzed eyes staring where his boss once stood, the threat ringing in his head.

“Otto?” he groaned, slowly sitting up, his wings stretching to their full length. “You okay?”

“Um…” Otto finally tore his eyes away from the floor, to Geoff. “Uh, yeah. Just… had a weird dream.”

“You sure?” Geoff asked. He leaned forward, stretching his arms out. “Your heartbeat is really rapid.”

“I’m okay,” Otto assured, giving him a weak smile. “It was… it was really weird, you know?” He slowly took his hand from under Awsten’s cheek, sliding out of bed and stretching his own wings out. He nervously grabbed at his hair, going to the kitchen for an early morning snack. Geoff followed him, yawning. He flicked on a lamp, letting soft light shine into the kitchen. Otto opened the cabinet, grabbing a cereal box and nothing else.

“Hey,” Geoff said, putting his hand on the cereal box. “at least get some milk with that.”

Otto groaned, giving the box to Geoff. “I don't wanna,” he said, leaning against the counter. To be honest, all he felt like doing was eating everything in the kitchen and then curling up to sleep. He felt like starting a riot and sleeping for a thousand years at the same time. This sleepy rage just made him more angry that he couldn't express it. He forced himself to get off the counter and go to the silverware drawer for a spoon to eat his cereal.

“Really gotta start eating better,” Geoff mumbled, taking a bowl out of the cabinet. “I mean, I know you can't really die, but you'll get really fatigued. I don't want you passing out in the middle of the day, you know?”

Otto nodded, but he barely heard Geoff’s words. All he heard was his soft voice swimming in his mind, incomprehensible. He just stared into the drawer, his vision honing in on the knife laying inside. It was a simple kitchen knife, nothing out of the ordinary, but it caught his attention and nothing else did.

 

**Go ahead. Take it. _Use it._**

“Otto?” Geoff softly asked, his lack of a reply concerning him. “You okay, babe?” Otto slowly reached into the drawer, his hand closing over the knife. It felt… comfortable, of all things.

**Use it, use it now. Before I make you.**

“Otto-” Geoff shifted back when he saw the knife, shielding his body somewhat with his wings. “Otto, whatever you're thinking of doing with that--stop.” He wanted to reach forward and take it, but he didn't know what he was going to do. “Otto, hey, listen to me…”

Otto’s wings twitched, and he turned on his heel, like a robot. He was fighting every urge to stab his pale skin and rip it open.

**Use it, _use it, Otto._**

“Otto, hey-” Geoff backed up more, now flattened against a wall. “Just… put it down, okay? Drop the knife.”

Otto wanted to listen, he wanted to drop the knife and go back to bed. He wanted to stop, but… his body wouldn't. It was as if he were looking through the eyes of someone else, his body wasn't his own.

He helplessly watched as he stumbled forward, Geoff trapped with nowhere to go.

And, to his horror, he grinned.

He smiled like there was no tomorrow, ear to ear. He softly started giggling, his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas Day.

Geoff was paralyzed, his wings still wrapped around him, but now more tightly. “Otto, please,” he said quietly. Otto didn't know why he was doing this, the only thing he could do was cry. That's the only thing his body allowed him to do.

Hot, lava tears dripped from his eyes as he laughed, now louder. The lava left blackened streaks on his face, a face that Geoff couldn't see as he dipped his head down, gasping for air only to laugh more. The knife was raised high at his side, looking ready to strike at the angel any second.

Half of him wanted to tear Geoff apart. That half wanted to rip him open and bathe in the silvery angelic blood.

The other half just wanted to stop. To just _stop, go back to sleep, please._

**Do it, Otto. DO IT, KILL IT. KILL IT RIGHT NOW. DO IT, _KILL IT BEFORE I DO._**

Otto screamed through the laughter, throwing the knife down and collapsing onto the floor. Jawn and Awsten, once before in sound sleep, jolted awake at the sound. Otto curled up, wrapping his wings around his body like a protective shell. His tears burned holes through his wing membrane, and soon the kitchen tiles. The murderous rage that had consumed him was gone now, leaving him only with a strong sense of fear.

“What happened?” he heard Awsten demand, and he heard him and Jawn running into the kitchen. “Otto? Hey, what's wrong?”

Otto couldn't answer, he barely trusted himself to speak. “He-he snapped into some kind of trance,” Geoff said, “It was like he… I dunno. It was weird.” slowly, he tucked his wings to his back, kneeling down to the still sobbing Otto. “Hey, Otto… can you stand?”

Otto didn't answer, but his crying stopped, at least. He gently lifted his head, dried molten rocks cracking away from his face, although black streaks of charred skin remained. Slowly, and with all their help, he managed to get to his feet again. Geoff took the knife and quickly put it out of sight.

“Hey, c'mon,” Jawn urged, “Let's just get back to bed. It'll be better in the morning, okay?” Otto just nodded, shuffling back to their bed and cautiously laying back down under the covers, as if any wrong move would set the world on fire.

**This was just a warmup. Maybe I'll make you kill the humans first, that could make things easier.**

Otto felt Awsten hugging him tightly, and all he did was breathe in his familiar scent and try to relax. Any light in the room was shut out as Geoff drew his wings over all of them from behind him, uttering a simple “Goodnight,” before going to sleep.

Even after everyone went to bed, even after he was sure the sun was breaking dawn, Otto still was awake, these scene he was forced to watch replaying over and over in his mind.

_I almost killed Geoff. I could have killed Geoff. **I wanted to kill Geoff.**_

****He locked himself in the basement that day.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otto decides to to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO B O Y this one almost hurt to write

The basement didn't work out as he wanted it to. He stayed down there for days, maybe weeks.

When he asked them to lock it, he expected them to leave him alone until he was stable again. He hoped so, but they cared about him so much.

He was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bare carpet floor, staring down, wiry tail curled in his lap when Geoff opened the door. He had a bowl of oatmeal in his hands, with a slice of butter melting on top. Otto stood rock still, as if he wasn't even there. His eyes were red and puffy, and black streaks trickled down his face. His wings were stretched out, as if ready to fly off at any second.

“Hey,” Geoff said softly. He kept his distance, fighting to drop everything and hug him. “You alright?”

Otto didn't offer any response. It was as if he were dead, or just a stuffed corpse like taxidermy animals. The only movement he made was a slow blink.

“Otto, hey… About the knife thing, it's okay.” Geoff set the oatmeal down on the floor, sitting in front of him. “None of us were hurt, it's okay. Jawn is doing some research to see what exactly happened, but everything is okay.” He seemed desperate to let Otto know everything was fine.

Otto’s voice was low, raspy and choked. “I could have killed you.”

“But, you didn't.” Geoff reached forward to touch his hand, but he violently jerked back as if he was shocked. “Otto, hey. It's okay.”

“No, it's not. It's not okay, none of this is okay.” Otto was now standing, his tail thrashing behind him. “I-I could have killed you! You would have _died_ , does that mean anything to you?!”

“It doesn't matter.” Geoff’s voice was soft, comforting. “I didn’t.  The only thing that matters is that we’re all alright. We’re fine.”

“I'm too dangerous to even be around,” Otto said, broadcasting his thoughts aloud. “I-I can't even fucking sleep without trying to kill one of you, why is this okay?” He started pacing in circles. “When is me trying to kill you guys okay?”

“It wasn't you,” Geoff said, “That wasnt you trying to do that.”

“It was my body,” Otto shot back.

He didn't see Awsten peering around the staircase at him, tears in his eyes. He still ranted.

“If I can't even keep myself protected, how are you guys gonna be safe with me around?” Tears trickled down his face, leaving new black streaks. “I-I-” He never finished when he wanted to say. _I'm a demon. I'm a literal_ **_monster._ ** _Why aren't I dead,_ **_why aren't I gone?_ **

Before he could even snap back into reality, Awsten had thrown his arms around Otto’s neck. He mumbled something into his shoulder, but it couldn't be made out through his sobbing and muffled voice through Otto’s shirt. Whatever he said, it made him cry harder.

“Awsten, I…” Otto couldn't find his words, and just hugged back, but tried keeping his own tears from falling on Awsten.

“It's gonna be alright,” Geoff said. “C’mon upstairs. It should snow soon.”

Otto weakly smiled. Snow was his favorite weather.

**Are you sure you want to be around them, still? Even after all this?**

“I... I need to go for a bit,” Otto said finally, pulling away from Awsten, who was still crying. “I'll be back by tomorrow, I promise, but…” his Boss’s voice echoed in his head  “I can't be here right now. I love you both. So… So much.”

**Leave. Now.**

He kissed Geoff and Awsten, then silently waved goodbye and fled upstairs.

“Otto!” Jawn breathed happily. He was at the basement door. “Hey, I think I figured out what happened-” he stopped when he saw his teary face. “...Otto?”

“I need to go,” Otto said, his voice choking up. “I'll be back, but I-I can't be here right now.”

“What, why? What's going on?” Jawn took his hand as he tried to leave. “What's up?” His eyes, filled with sorrow, just added to Otto’s heartbreak.

“It… I just can't be here, okay?” He planted a kiss on his lips, and then gave him a tight hug, which he returned. “I’ll be back, promise. I love you.”

Once he was out the door, he saw that it really was snowing. Large flakes fell from the gray, cloudy sky being blown by a soft, yet chilly wind. He didn't notice his tears until they hit the ground, sizzling and hardening to a black stone. With a deep breath, he outstretched his wings and took to the sky.

He didn't know how long he flew, or how high. He couldn't even bring himself to enjoy the cold weather he usually loved.  He soared for hours on end, possibly a day or two. He never really grasped the concept of time, so everything had blurred together. He just knew that he couldn't face Awsten, Jawn and Geoff yet. He needed time to recollect himself, to get stronger. _If they're going to be safe, I  need to keep myself safe, too._

Eventually, he perched himself on a tree, keeping his wings around his body. He was far from home, that much was true. This part of the woods wasn't anywhere around his home, and he didn't see any of Jawn’s traps anywhere. The greying sky was getting darker, the snow falling harder. Soon, a blanket of snow covered the top of his wings.

**What, you're just going to stay here forever, meekly hoping I go away?**

His boss appeared, bringing with him a charred, smoky smell. He assumed the same position Otto did, smirking at him. “That was the plan,” Otto rasped out. “Can you go away now?”

**Not that simply. Come on, Otto, you know this.**

“Seriously, go away.” He reached up, brushing snow off his wing. The cold stung his hand, but he enjoyed it. It somewhat reminded him of the burn he felt whenever he touched Geoff.

**Don't you want to know what happened to them?**

“The fuck you mean?” Otto demanded harshly. Despite the question, he was pretty sure he knew the answer. “What's that supposed to mean?” He asked again when his boss didn't answer.

**I didn't know angel blood was silver. I didn't stick around to see how easy it is to clean up, though. Red and silver mix rather well, don't you think?**

Otto’s heart stopped. Immediately, several images flooded his mind. His boss grinned.

**I gave you one month, and you didn't do the job. Of course, this won't look good on my record, but it had to be done.**

“You're lying,” Otto whispered, standing on the branch. “They're not dead!” He took off, but his boss followed closely beside him.

**One of them was a goddamn angel. Demons and angels can't be seen together, much less what you were doing with it! You should have killed it on sight!**

“Shut up!” Otto screamed, banking left and trying to get away from him. His vision blurred red, and all he saw was that awful color. His whole body shuddered, and he couldn't flap his wings anymore, it was as if they were frozen. All he could do was slowly glide, shifting his body to stay in the air. His boss was gone, but tears started again. Snow stuck to his face, and he tried desperately to get his wings working again.

**Whatever. Go back to your boyfriends. Or, what's left of them at least.**

He had been gliding helplessly for a few hours before he saw treetops again. His wings were still outstretched, but they were so tired, he had to rest. He angled himself down, diving for a tree. He broke a few branches upon landing, but caught himself on a low-hanging, sturdy branch. Wings outstretched, he tried sitting comfortable, but he couldn't help but be restless. He knew he was close, the familiar smell of metal and fire was the smell of home. _I'm almost there. I'm almost there, I can still save them._

He forced himself to walk, hitting his wings so they would fold into his back. Now, the cold was getting to him, seeping through his skin and chilling his bones. He couldn't go any faster than a walk due to his exhaustion. Still, he kept three things on his mind.

_Geoff. Jawn. Awsten. Don't worry, I'm coming. I'm coming, I can save you._

**Can you even save yourself?**

_I don't need to._

Finally, _finally,_ he saw the little shack in the woods he knew was home. He started at a faster walk, then jumping into a jog. Relief flooded him as he got closer and closer-

Then felt something cold quickly snap onto his legs, tripping and then dragging him upwards.

At first, he screamed out. He reached up to his ankles, trying to undo whatever it was. 

Then, he sighed frustratedly, angry at himself for walking into one if Jawn’s cryptid catching traps. Not soon after, he heard a siren going off in the house. “Jawn!” He screamed out, “Hey, Jawn! Get me outta this thing!”

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four times, the siren blared.

Otto’s heart sank. It never turned off.

**No one’s in there to turn it off.**

He hung there, feeling tears sting his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, drawing his wings around him. “I’m so sorry.”

He didn't hear the door opening, the siren cutting short, or Jawn’s excited giggling. “I told you guys I could get one!” He called into the house. Then, to the trap, “Jersey Devil, you sonuvabitch, what're you doing in Houston?”

_What. WHAT._

Otto jerked his wings back, looking through them, a small gasp breaking the silence between the two. Jawn was stopped dead in his tracks, his smile still frozen on his face.

Otto started laughing.

“Jawn- oh, my god. Jawn, you-”

“Otto!” he cried, running forward and crushing him in a hug, despite him being upside down. “Oh, my god! We've been worried _sick_ , where have you been?!”

Otto didn't answer, he was too overwhelmed with seeing Jawn in front of him, his face buried in his stomach, this was real. He laughed harder, hugging him back a bit awkwardly. He didn't care, _Jawn was alive._

_You liar, you fucking liar!_

“Jawn, hey-” Otto pushed Jawn away from him, pointing to his caught legs. “Uh, can you-”

“Yeah, I’ll get you down!” He said, his wide grin never leaving his face as he walked behind him, cutting a string that set Otto down to the ground.

“Jawn, oh my god.” Otto hugged him tightly again, smiling and crying. “I-I thought you were dead!”

“We thought _you_ were dead!” Jawn said, sighing happily. “We-we didn't know where you went, and it's been _days_. We- Oh, god… at least you're here now!”

“Wait, wh-where’s Geoff and Awsten?” Otto stammered, looking to the house. “Are they okay? Are they-”

“They're fine! C’mon!” Jawn took his hand, running to the house and throwing the door open. “Guys! Hey, Otto’s back!”

As soon as _Otto_ left Jawn’s mouth, there was a scrambling from the back room, and both boys came tumbling over each other. Geoff’s left wing was in the middle of being wrapped up, but otherwise, they looked okay.

“Oh, my…” Geoff stood still in shock, while Awsten cried out and ran forward, talking him in a hug.

“Oh, my fucking god!” Awsten cried, and Otto hugged him back just as tightly. “Is this- are you- this is real, right?” he pulled back, cupping Otto’s smiling face in his hands.

“It is!” Otto said, though he could barely believe it himself. Geoff stepped forward, wiping tears away from his eyes.

“We thought you were dead,” Geoff said softly, “It-It been days, where did you go?”

“I flew off somewhere north, I dunno where.”

“Oh, what's it matter?” Jawn said, joining himself and Geoff in the hug. “You're alive, and that's all I really care about right now.”

Otto, with a breathless laugh, leaned forward into him, unable to keep himself stable on his shaky legs. He wasn't scared, no. In fact, he felt the safest ever in the embrace of the three.

That night in bed was the quickest Otto fell asleep. Even though he had a natural warmness to him, he felt even warmer in Geoff’s soft hold, the burn he always felt touching Geoff giving him some form of odd comfort.

  
As he shut his eyes that night, he never felt more relaxed.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otto assures Awsten that their death won't be from his hands. Intentionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so don't expect this to be a regularly updated thing, it's just something I do for fun to get this au idea out :0

Fire.

All he saw was fire.

The shack was blazing to charred bits as Otto flew in close to it, his heart racing. _I leave for one day, ONE DAY!_

He screamed. No words, just a terrified scream.

He knew they were inside, probably trapped. Quickly, without thinking, he flew into the door, knocking it off its hinges. Smoke billowed out of the doorframe, and he searched through the flames to find them. “Awsten!” he screamed, “Jawn, Geoff! Where are you?!” He kicked aside a burning part of the roof that fell down in front of him. “Hey, someone!” he screamed desperately, running through the whole house. Everything blurred into red, orange and black.

_Anyone, is anyone still here? Where are they?_

Faintly, he heard a scream. Downstairs, the screams rang. Otto, with squinted eyes, stumbled through the house to the basement door.

_Oh, my god. Oh, my god, what happened?_

“Otto!”

“Awsten!” Otto screamed back, recognizing the voice immediately. He flew down the stairs, and saw them all tied together, bound to the floor.

The fire melted away, but Otto’s fear only climbed higher. The smell of vanilla and peach was strong on his nose, but when he saw the silver blood staining the three, he acted faster in trying to untie them.

“What did you do?!” Awsten screamed. Jawn and Geoff weren't moving, their skin burning away. “What did you do?!”

“Awsten, hang on, I-” Otto choked on something, making him spit up blood. “I can get you out, hang on!” He forced himself to focus on ripping the rope off, trying not to look at their condition. He spat out black blood beside him, but it kept flowing like a waterfall.

Awsten looked anything but happy. He got free of the binds on himself, but kept Jawn and Geoff on the floor. “What the fuck did you do?!” He screamed. They were now in a pitch blackness, yet the roaring of the fire remained. “Otto? Otto, answer me!” He frustratedly pointed to Jawn and Geoff. “What the _fuck_ have you _done_?!”

“I don't know!” Otto managed to shout. He knew he was crying, but all he could make was strangled crying noises as more and more blood poured from his mouth. He did his best to stop it, but he didn't know what to do. _What did I do, what did I do, WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!_

“Otto!” Awsten hissed, slapping his arm.

Otto jolted awake, sitting bolt upright, surpressing a scream.

His hands were over his mouth, his wings half outstretched. It took a moment to register where he was: in bed at home (which was not on fire) with Geoff, Jawn and Awsten beside him (not on fire). Awsten was the only other one awake, and he looked more concerned than anything.

_Not mad. He's not mad, is he?_

“Otto, hey,” Awsten whispered, “What happened, are you okay?”

Otto sighed in relief, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a tight hug. “You're okay,” he whimpered, “you're okay, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.” Awsten hugged back, leaning into him. “I’m okay, we’re alright. I'm worried about you. You started twitching and spazzing out.” He said all this it's his face buried in Otto's shoulder. “You alright?”

Otto nodded and didn't speak, he didn't trust himself to. _It's okay. It's fine, we’re fine. We’re alive,_ he reassured himself. He ran his cold fingers through Awsten’s plum colored hair, focusing on slowing his breathing.

It took several minutes to calm down, full of reassuring himself that it was just a nightmare. Awsten was rubbing his back between his wings, humming a soft melody.

“Sorry I woke you up,” Otto rasped, pulling away a little bit so he could see his face. “I-I didn't mean to.” He looked over his shoulder at Jawn, sleeping peacefully. He was sure Geoff was the same. “I-um… I didn't burn you, did I?” he wiped his eyes, looking at his sweater.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Awsten said. “You good now?”

Otto slowly nodded, folding his wings tightly. “It’s just… been really rough, these past few days. With the-the whole thing of… the possession and-”

“It’s fine,” Awsten said, holding onto his hand. “We’re okay.” He smiled a tiny smile, and Otto returned it. They both laid back down, Otto nuzzling close to Awsten.

“Nightmares suck,” he murmured, tapping his fingers on Awsten’s chest.

“That they do,” Awsten said, keeping a comforting hold on him. His chin softly rested on his head, and their hands held onto each other like they would never let go. “Honestly, I'd be surprised if you didn't have a nightmare after all this crap. The Hell stuff is stupid.”

Otto nodded in agreement. “I dunno why they won't leave us alone. I mean, of all demons wandering around Earth, they had to pick at me?” he shifted, looking Awsten in the eye. “it's not fair.”

Awsten shrugged as best as he could in the position. “I dunno, I guess you're just special. I mean, you are to me, and you, uh… you might be to them.”

Otto smiled at his stutter, “They got the worst way of showing it,” he whispered lowly, as if his boss was hearing. He heard shifting behind him, and he felt a familiar burning sensation as Geoff pressed his face into his back.

“Hey, they’re just assholes about it.” He looked up at the ceiling. “There's gonna be assholes.”

“Still, I just wish they were less pushy about getting me to kill you guys.” He sighed and rested his head against Awsten’s chest. “I would _never_ do that, and they can't change my mind. They're not going to understand that.”

Awsten paused, then kissed his head. “I’m glad you won't kill us,” he muttered, “Can't imagine you trying to do that on purpose.”

 _On purpose._ Otto shuddered, the thought alone making him sick. “Never,” he murmured, hugging him tighter as he grew drowsier.

 _You hear that?_ He tried projecting his thoughts out in case his boss was nearby. _I will NEVER kill them. And if you want to hurt them, you're going to have to get through me._ He hesitated, then added, _I know I'm not much to get through, but I’m not going down without a fucking fight, understand?_

His eyes were closed, now focusing of Awsten’s shallow breaths, calming down once more. He was a bit afraid to fall asleep, afraid of another nightmare. His nerves were calmed when he felt Geoff’s arm around his waist, held in a comforting embrace of two.

  
Finally, he fell asleep with happy thoughts.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otto and Jawn have a hectic morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hectic as in the not sex hectic

The daybreak was calm and quiet. Soft sunlight filtered through the curtains, the edges of the bed taking on a soft orange glow. The only sound was Otto and Jawn’s soft breaths.

_ Looks like Geoff and Awsten already went to work. _

Otto was curled up next to Jawn, who had his arm drawn over him in kind of a lazy hold. He was asleep, but Otto couldn't seem to get back to it. He didn't care much. After the nightmare episode last night, he did get some good, dreamless sleep, and he wasn't exactly complaining about seeing Jawn’s sleepy face. 

Otto smiled tiredly, nuzzling his face into Jawn’s chest. He spread his wings over the rest of the bed. As much as he loved Geoff and Awsten in bed with them, he felt comfortable with his wings out and nobody in the way. He laid like that, taking in the smell of forest and cheap body wash Jawn smelled like. It was a calm, comforting smell, the smell of home. He found himself almost dozing off again when Jawn sat up a little.

“You awake?” He murmured, laying back down and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. Otto hummed, nodding and sitting up. “Morning.” 

“Mornin’,” Otto replied, stretching and climbing over Jawn to get out of bed. Jawn grabbed him by his belt loop, pulling him back into a hug. “Hey- Jawn, c’mon…” he couldn't help but smile as Jawn held him close. “Hey, we gotta eat.”

“Mm, later.” Jawn rolled back into bed, pulling Otto along with him. Otto gasped in surprise as they hit the bed, and Jawn rolled over, nuzzling his neck. “I'm not getting out of bed until, like, ten.”

Otto glanced at the digital clock at the other side of the bed, which read 11:45. “Jawn,” he giggled, “it's past eleven.” He sat up and bounced off the bed again. “C’mon, gotta start the day.”

“What? Bullshit.” He raised his head to look at the clock, then groaned and sat up. “Okay, fine.” He reached to his nightstand, fiddling with his camera.

Otto tugged his shirt off, shaking his wings out. Even though he had open backed shirts, it still felt constricting. He then went to the kitchen, planning on making some eggs. He stared at the fridge for a moment, wondering what he could do-

_ Click. _

Otto froze for a moment at the noise, but then sighed. “Jawn,” he groaned, turning around. “You know I don't like pictures.”

Jawn sheepishly grinned, taking his eye away from the camera. “Sorry,” he said, “you were just at the perfect angle. And the-the way your wings were, I just couldn't pass it up.” He put his camera down, hopping off the bed and joining him in the kitchen. “You're really photogenic.”

“Still,” Otto simply replied, turning back to the fridge, taking the eggs out. “You say that every time you take a picture of me.”

“That just means it's true.” Jawn smiled, and Otto couldn't help but smile back. “Please?”

“Fine,” Otto sighed, playfully rolling his eyes. “Only a few more pictures.”

Jawn’s face immediately lit up, and his giggled, giving him a quick kiss. “Thanks, babe!” He said. “You're just the perfect model.”

“Really?” Otto said over his shoulder, “Or are you just saying that because I have my shirt off?”

“That is a deciding factor,” Jawn admitted, messing with the settings on his camera. “Really is a shame I can't show any pictures of you or Geoff to the public, because if I did… hot damn. I would have a photography job by now.” He raised the camera to his eye, catching a shot of Otto looking at the pan in his hand. “The pictures of you guys are my best ones.”

“Isn't your entire portfolio pictures of Awsten and the woods?” Otto asked. “And they told you to branch out?”

“Yeah.” Jawn shrugged. “I mean, I am branching out with you and Geoff, but I think they wanna see, like, more scenery shit, or whatever.”

Otto hummed and continued to make breakfast as best as he could. He kind of sucked at cooking, Geoff or Awsten usually made food. He paid attention to the soft clicking of Jawn’s camera and the soft shuffling noises he made as he switched angels to keep him focused. Soon he was done, and Jawn was putting his camera on the nightstand. “Thanks for being perfect,” he said sweetly. “Every shot was fantastic.” He joined Otto in the kitchen, patiently waiting for him to get things sorted.

“I think that's on your part, really,” Otto replied, splitting the cooked eggs between two plates for him and Jawn. “You were the one getting all the good angles.”

“Well, I wasn't exactly in the frame,” Jawn said, taking his plate and poking his nose. “ _ You  _ were the one looking hot.”

Otto snickered as Jawn turned away from him with a wide grin. “Yeah, ha ha. Hot because I'm a demon.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed a fork for him and Jawn, then sat down on the bed beside him.

“And hot because you're really pretty.” Jawn kissed his cheek and then dug into his food. “Uh, hey, would you mind helping me set up a few traps today?”

“Not at all. Unless it's the fucking bear trap I got caught in last week.”

“No,” Jawn laughed, “It's some of the rope traps I'm having trouble with.”

“Sure thing,” Otto said.

As soon as they walked out of the house, Otto had to side step around many traps Jawn had set up. “You've turned out backyard into a minefield, I hope you know that,” he said.

“Hey, somebody’s gotta prove that Mothman is around here,” Jawn replied, leading Otto to his shed. “Or Bigfoot, or the Jersey Devil.”

“Jersey Devil is in New Jersey, Jawn. Kinda where he got the name.”

“He could be on vacation,” Jawn shot back, unlocking the massive padlock holding the doors together.

“In Houston, Texas? Sure, that's-” Otto’s train of thought froze as he saw the inside of the shed. He had never been inside before, much less saw what it looked like.

Tons of pictures of all sizes, from small polaroids to portrait sized photos, all wallpapering the inside of the shed. All of them including Otto, Awsten and Geoff. A small workstation was set up, and a single framed photo of all four of them sat on the edge. The shelves held more framed pictures on each shelf with his equipment.

“Oh, yeah. Uh, you've never been in here, I forgot.” Jawn looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, it's-it a photo project I got going, I-I was thinking of doing a stalker kinda thing, with all the pictures. Uh, sorry, it's kinda creepy.” 

“No, it’s…” Otto took a framed picture in his hands, smiling at Awsten and Geoff’s smiling faces. “I just haven't realized how many pictures you have of us. It’s… kinda sweet.”

“Wh-really?” Jawn looked up at him as Otto put the picture back.

“Yeah, I mean, not the whole stalker part, but the fact you decided to use us as a photo project. You could've used anyone, really.”

“Uh, yeah.” Jawn nodded and looked back down, kicking up a cloud of dust. “Um, the traps are over here.” He pushed past Otto, reaching up to the highest shelf and grabbing some ropes made of string and metal. “I-I don't think they're sturdy enough to hold any cryptid.”

“Well, they can barely hold me for half a minute,” Otto muttered. “See, with metal, it has breaking points where it bends, so you might wanna stick with tough rope.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Jawn sighed and strung the metal over nails above the photo wallpaper. “But really sturdy ropes are so thick, they'll see ‘em and step away.”

Otto nodded. “Yeah…” he looked to the entrance and sighed. “You also might wanna take down those rope traps in the trees. They look a lot like nooses, and I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

“Yeah, you're right.” He dropped the rope and walked outside. “Shit, I didn't realize that.” He looked to Otto. “Can you help me out?”

“Yeah, hang on.” Otto flew up to one of the traps, landing on a close branch. He saw what made it a real trap: the part that would wrap around the cryptid was strung up to a sensor that would make it snap shut immediately, probably not letting go until it was cut. The small spikes sparkled in the morning sunshine. “Jeez… uh, how am I gonna get this down?” he called down to Jawn.  _ It's like a bear trap in rope form. _

“Do something to trigger it, but be careful,” Jawn said, “You don't wanna get yourself caught in that.”

Otto nodded, looking around and grabbing a small branch, snapping it off the trunk. He hesitated, but threw the branch onto the trap. Surprisingly, it didn't snap shut. “It didn't do it,” Otto called down. “Should I just…”

“Just grab it off,” Jawn said, “Still, be careful. It could snap shut. Uh, try to undo the knot on top!”

Otto nodded, wrapping one of his wings around the tree trunk as he leaned forward, trying to grab onto the trap.

_ Easy, easy does it.  _ He grabbed onto the base of the trap with both hands, trying to undo the knot. “Whatever fucking Boy Scout training you got,” Otto called down, “I don't think I can undo this knot.”

Jawn laughed, then looked up. “Okay, hang on, I'll be up there in a sec.” 

Otto sat down on the branch, staring at the trap.  _ Why isn't it going off? I've seen this thing in action, it should have snapped that branch in half. _

Otto shifted on the branch, leaning toward the trap. Slowly, he reached his hand forward, just in front of it.  _ Maybe it's heat sensitive?  _

He was so lost in thought, he didn't even hear Jawn climb up behind him.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he asked, sitting beside him.

“Trying to see if my body heat will set it off,” Otto replied. He cautiously inched his hand inside the trap, sighing. “Guess not-”

_ SNAP _

Inside, Jawn was wrapping Otto’s wrist in bandages. “You idiot,” he muttered, lightly socking him in the arm. “Putting your arm in that thing?”

“For the record,” Otto seethed, “I was gonna pull my hand out when it went off.” He curled his hand, tapping his foot. It hurt pretty badly; the trap had dug in, even hitting bone. Though, he has had worse injuries.

“Look, let’s take the traps down later,” Jawn said, finishing up his wrapping and carefully sliding a wrist brace over the bandages. “Try not to move your hand too much.”

Otto nodded, leaning back a little bit on the bed, then fully laying back down. “Sorry I scared you,” he said to Jawn as he laid down beside him. “Uh, it wasn't supposed to happen.”

“Just don't do it again,” Jawn murmured, snapping his phone on the charger. “Now shut up, let's watch some stupid cat videos or something.”

And just like that, the morning ended just as it began.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell is bad kids. Don't do hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I fuckin HATE writing fight/attack scenes bc I have no idea how to sorry if the writing in this one is a bit choppy i just hhhhhhhhhh

Otto hates being home alone. Especially on Sunday.

“Well be back in a few hours,” Geoff promised, “You sure you don't wanna come along? You could sit in the car.”

“I’ll be fine,” Otto lied. “Plus, just seeing the church just might make me burst into flames. Go have fun.” He gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and the searing burn was much more prominent than usual. “Say hi to God for me!”

“Sure thing!” Geoff said, laughing a little. “We'll pick you up some coffee on the way back!”

“Love you!” Jawn said through the small crack in the door right before it shut.

He felt a sharp sense of dread as they closed the door. He knew what was coming, what was coming to _him_. His smile was gone as quick as it came. He turned around, catching a glimpse of a portal being opened. Then, a craggy, red hand shot through the air, tearing the portal open.

**Don't act so sad, Otto. You get to go back home!**

His boss jumped through the torn portal to Hell, his grin never wider. Barely contained on the thick chain leash he held was a hellhound, unbridled rage foaming from its every orifice.

Fear shuddered down Otto’s spine, and he jumped back on instinct. He stared the hound in the eyes, his jaw trembling. “No,” he snapped, backing quickly into a wall.

**Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Otto. Now that we’re alone, we can finally have time one on one to talk about what you've done.**

_What exactly have I done?_ He thought, not daring to talk back. _All I've done is try and live my fucking life. I'm just trying to be alive on this fucking planet, why is that so bad?_

**Go ahead, step on through.**

His boss gestured to the portal, which swirled in the middle of the air, screaming faintly with the agony of the damned. The portal seemed to beckon him to come near, to walk through.

That's exactly what he did. He was in a place he remembered too well: his old “room,” a place he was forced to stay when he wasn't doing labor when he lived in Hell. He tasted something rotten in his mouth, and spat out blood. _Bit my tongue._

**Bleeding already?**

The hellhound attacked, biting into his neck and digging his claws into his wings, trying to tear them off. Otto screamed out, pain tearing through him as he fell to the ground, the force of hitting the earthy floor making him bite down on his tongue again.

**You know what you're doing, fucking around with that angel scum.**

The hound tore into his face, tearing away flesh from his mouth. Otto tried weakly to push it off, but that just made it angrier. He was surprised to hear his Boss’s voice over his own screaming.

**You know you're supposed to kill it, and you know you’re doing the wrong thing by delaying your mission. I give you one simple task. One thing to do! And you can't even muster up the will to do that.**

Otto couldn't even speak through the hound snarling and barking at him, biting hungrily into every bit of his face that it could, he could barely scream. The hound had bitten into his throat.

**Now. What do you say?**

His boss pulled the hound away, letting Otto sit up and cough up blood, gagging on the awful taste. He was sure one of his wings was broken, and he couldn't see out of his left eye. Still, his feelings toward the situation never wavered.

_I still hate you. I still love them. That's not going to change._

“Fuck you,” Otto choked out, shakily raising his head to look his boss in the eye. “You're never going to change my mind. I-I’m not-” he paused to catch his breath. “I- they're not… I'm not killing them! _Never_!”

**So be it.**

The hound was on him again, and his boss started floating in the air in a position as if he were sitting down. He was very amused, entertained even, at the torturous sight.

**All you need to do is one simple thing, and all of this can be over.**

He grabbed onto the chain, yanking the hound back, allowing Otto another chance to change his mind.

**What do you say? Will you kill the damn things?**

Otto didn't answer, he was too busy coughing up blood so he wouldn't choke to death. Still, even when he could talk, he didn’t. He sat with crossed legs, looking at his torn arms. He felt dizzy, as if the whole world was crashing down on his shoulders. Even though he was silent, listening to the hounds snarling, there were so many things he wanted to say.

**I don't have all day, Otto. There's other demons I gotta check up on. Are you going to kill the things or not?**

“I-I think you...know the answer,” he huffed, not even looking at him.

**Alright, that's fine. I'll just let the hound have some fun for a few hours until your boy toys get home. Have fun!**

In a puff of smoke he was gone, and Otto was once again engulfed in a fiery rage of rotting fur and fangs.

He was dumped home mere minutes before Jawn, Geoff and Awsten came home. He was lying in the basement, pressed up against the laundry dryer, his inky blood staining the concrete floor already. The blood loss had exhausted him so much he could barely move, and all he had was the torn remains of his clothes to try to wrap up the huge wounds.

His ribs got the worst damage, the bone poking through the thin skin that was left, it was surprising his guts didn't spill out. In morbid curiosity, he poked his finger through his ribs, touching his lung. The sensation sent a mix of pain and unease through him, making him shudder.

The sound of a door slamming shut upstairs caught his attention, and he heard Geoff’s voice call his name out. Then again, softer.

 _I'm down here,_ he thought, not having the energy to call out. _Oh god, they're going to be so worried. Please don't freak out._

He heard the basement door opening. “Otto?” Awsten called, “You down here being emo? Listening to MCR or some shit?” The lighthearted tone in his voice made Otto smile despite the circumstances. He managed to pull his broken wings around him as his footsteps got closer.

“Here,” he rasped out, knocking on the dryer to get his attention. The loud clanging did send Awsten the right way.

“There you are, man!” Awsten quickly turned the corner “What- oh…” all he needed to see was the pool of blood Otto was sitting in to leap into action. “Oh my god, what happened?!” In a second, he was kneeling in front of him, trying to carefully peel his wings away from him to see where he was bleeding.

“Uh… bad day in Hell,” Otto said, painfully moving his wings, the many cracks making him sick. “Um… I'm okay, Aws-”

“Don't give me that, you're not okay.” When helping him stand proved ineffective, he called out for Jawn and Geoff. “Oh my god, what the fuck?” he hissed, grabbing at his hair. “What happened, Otto?”

“I already told you, I went to hell,” Otto huffed. “Please, calm down, I'm fine.” He grabbed the top if the dryer, pulling himself up, trying to get his feet to work.

“You are not, I can see your ribs! Christ, we need to- to do something!”

“Oh no,” he heard Geoff mutter. “What- Otto, oh my goodness!”

“Don't freak out!” Otto said, “It-I’ll explain later.” as he looked up at all three of them, now in from of him, his vision blurred and started darkening. His mind was fuzzy, and he couldn't remember what he just said. He bowed his head as he felt someone take him under the arms and helped him up the stairs.

“Well get you fixed up,” he heard Geoff saying, but he was soon dead weight as he blacked out.

In his dream, he was sitting on the floor in his room in Hell. His boss was sitting in front of him, smiling.

**What have we learned?**

Otto shrugged. “I dunno. You hate me?”

 **Oh, you knew that already.** His boss seemed to ponder something before asking, **How are you not dead yet?**

“What do you mean?” Otto shifted back, pressing up against the hard dirt wall. His boss stayed where he was.

**I mean, you've been feeling up an angel. Angels kill demons. Demons kill angels. What, is it an outcast too?**

“What Geoff is is none of your business. Why do you wanna know, anyway? So you can use that against me? So you can try and kill him yourself?” Now, he was standing. Still, his boss stayed sitting where he was.

 **Getting defensive, now? Shut the fuck up, I was just wondering why it hasn't killed you yet. Plus, it's not like I can kill it, that's** **_your_ ** **job. If I take your job, it'll be a serious blow on my record, I could get demoted to middle class! Plus, Mr. Devil is quite entertained by your antics. That's the only reason you're alive.**

“Good!” Otto fake smiled. “Then that means I can keep my boyfriends safe without getting killed, because, let's face it-” he took a breath before continuing, “All I am to you anymore is just some wind-up toy. Some-some item that once I'm done talking, you can just throw aside like I don't even matter!”

 **Sounds about right.** Now his boss was standing, calmly face to face with the enraged demon. **What of it?**

“Basically,” Otto fumed, “I'm with them because they actually fucking _care_ about me, and actually want me alive for better reasons than you do. I'm sick of being thrown around down here, okay? Surprise, I actually have feelings!”

**Jeez, okay. No need to start crying about it. Quit being a baby.**

Otto hissed frustratedly, shoving his boss to the door. “Get the fuck out!” He shouted, “Get out of my dream!”

The room around him pulsed and darkened, only for a moment.

**You're just dreaming, anyway. Why are you acting like this is real? None of this is real.**

“Practice for when it is,” he hissed, and shoved him again as the room pulsed again. “Now get out!" 

He woke up groggy, still vaguely angry, but still exhausted. He felt someone in the bed beside him, and his chest felt constricted. He tried gathering information about his surroundings.

_Bandages on my chest, probably. It has my wings stuck to my back. My arm is in some kind of splint? And that's… Geoff, sitting next to me. Somebody's doing something in the kitchen. Whatever it is, it's making quite a racket. I think that's MCR playing? I feel kind of better, actually. It still hurts, but not as much._

**That would be the angel tears. It's been crying nonstop since you passed out. Jeez, how do you live with that thing?**

_Oh, shut up._ Otto groaned, painfully lifting his splinted arm to his face, covering his eyes from the harsh sunlight. He felt something soft brush against his arm as Geoff turned around.

“Otto?” he said, “Are you okay? I-I mean, are you awake?” Otto nodded, trying to sit up, but Geoff pushed him down. “No, don't get up. You're still recovering. I- I was just...asking.”

The noise in the kitchen stopped, and he heard someone running over. “Is he okay?” He heard Awsten ask. There was a moment of silence, and he sighed happily. “Thank God. I-I wasn't sure he was gonna…” he felt Awsten grab the hand that was laying beside him. “I wasn't sure he was gonna be okay. I-You know?”

“‘M okay,” Otto murmured, weakly squeezing his hand. “Just gotta rest…” 

And he did rest. The whole day was on and off sleep, and he could eventually sit up. By the time everyone else was asleep, he was wide awake, resting his head on his knees. His wary eyes darted back and forth through the dark, almost daring something to attack. He was in no shape to fight, but if anything posed a threat, no way would he go down without one.

**You're persistent, I'll give you that.**

His boss was leaning against the doorframe, smirking.

**Possibly your only redeeming quality.**

Otto rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

 **Obviously, you're going to need some more encouragement. Of course, I'll have to tell Satan about this little slip up, I'm sure he'll let me use a bit more enrichment. Either you kill them, or it's only going to get worse for you.**  

 _Let it get worse. I don't care. As long as they're safe, I don't care. I'm sick of having to repeat this, you're not going to make me kill them. It won't work, stop trying._ His eyes flickered to the small pocket bible lying on his and Geoff’s nightstand. _Leave us alone, or it'll only get worse for_ **_you_ ** _._  

 **You're gonna regret this sooner or later, trust me.**  

Otto sighed angry as he disappeared, reaching over Geoff and grabbing the bible. It burned in his hands, but it wasn't much worse than Geoff’s touch, it was bearable. He opened it up, trying to read in what little light there was. The small text made it an extra challenge, but he managed to read through a few passages before his brain started to get fuzzy with fatigue.

He laid down, facing Geoff, his wings aching as he stretched them out before folding them to his back and looking upwards to his cross necklace hanging over the bed. _This is dumb,_ he thought, but prayed anyways.

_Um, God? I know I'm probably the last person you wanna hear praying, but I guess I should. Um, I pray you can keep my boyfriends safe. Not really me, I don't think you'd really want to? Wait, is this how do do this kind of thing? Shit, am I doing this wrong? Can I get a do-over? Wait, can you cuss in prayer? Dammit, can I start over?_

_Hi God, I'm Otto. Uh, I'm kind of dating one of your children. Wait. Are angels your children, or what? Are they more like neighbors? Um, anyway, I'm dating Geoff, and he came from up there, so... I guess you know him, right? Well, he, Awsten and Jawn might be in danger because of shit I'm doing, can you keep them safe? Or can you, like, tell Satan to chill out for a few days? I really hate that he's been up my ass about this. I don't really want to kill them, I promise! They're just being weiners about it. Uh, I guess that's my prayer. I don't think this was a really good one, sorry. Thanks for listening, anyway. If you are._

Finally, he closed his eyes, hoping God at least tried to hear him.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tough Job, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: why can't they be happy?? :(((
> 
> Also Me: writes this bullshit
> 
> Me: I don't understand!!! :((

When Otto awoke next, it was in the middle of the night. Not surprising, it happens quite often. What kept him awake, however, was the soft, yet audible sounds of a guitar coming from the back room. Gently patting the bed next to him, he felt Awsten missing. Slowly, as to not disturb Jawn and Geoff, he got up out of bed and padded to the back room, the noises becoming louder. He could make out Awsten humming and mumbling incoherent words.

When he looked into the room, he saw Awsten was facing the other wall, sitting at a desk with his acoustic guitar strung around his shoulder. Twinkling fairy lights decorated the walls, which served as the only light in the room besides the glaring laptop sitting in front of him. 

“Um...” Awsten murmured to himself, tapping on the keyboard, then clearing his throat. “Uh, okay, so…” he started playing on the guitar, the light notes giving Otto a happy fluttering feeling. He quietly came into the room, sitting down against the doorframe. Awsten didn't seem to notice.

Awsten hummed a little before he started to sing. “I'll be your optimistic black hole, full of love I can't control, let's keep each other safe from the world...from the world…” he stopped, then typed a bit more before continuing, a bit softer. “Happy birthday, Merry Christmas, to the one I'd call my missus, I'm leaving you...something at the…” he trailed off, groaning.

Otto stayed quiet, knowing Awsten was in the zone. As much as he would love to hug him and carry him back to bed, this was his job. It was kind of mesmerizing to watch him sitting at the desk, even from a back view. 

It was a long time before Awsten leaned his head back, catching a glimpse of Otto resting against the doorway, almost half asleep. “Hey,” he said, “how long have you been there?”

“Few minutes,” Otto said. “I couldn't sleep, and I heard you in here.” He stood up, fanning out his wings. “It sounds nice.”

“Uh, it-it’s still a work in progress, I'm just trying to figure out melodies and such right now.” He stood up and set the guitar down next to the wall. “I-I just woke up, and the melody was in my head, I had to get it into a voice memo before I forgot it.” 

“I wasn't trying to interrupt,” Otto said as Awsten walked past him, out of the room and into the kitchen. “I, uh… I was just wondering what was going on. I heard you playing and all.” His tail twitched as he saw Awsten open the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice.

“It's a good start for a song, dunno where I'm gonna go with it,” he said before twisting off the cap and drinking from the carton. “I should get back to bed, but… ah, I have so many ideas!” He winced as he realized his voice got louder, and he ducked his head. “I, uh… I think I'm gonna get back to work,” he finished in a whisper.

“Be sure to get some sleep,” Otto said, “You have work early tomorrow, don't you?”

Awsten nodded and put the orange juice back in the fridge. “Yeah, I'll get to bed soon.”

Otto nodded and kissed him, then saw him on his way back to his mini studio. He knew he wouldn't be asleep for another few hours, at least. Back in the kitchen, though, he paused.  _ He's gonna be tired as hell in the morning.  _ He looked around, wondering if there was anything he could to to make his morning better tomorrow.  _ Maybe a letter? Put it on the door so he can see it before he leaves. Good idea, Otto. Thanks, Otto. _

Rolling his eyes at his own personal banter, he grabbed a pen off his and Geoff’s nightstand, then grabbed a piece of loose leaf papers from a binder laying on the counter in the kitchen.  _ Looks like Geoff's handwriting. _

_ Awsten, _

_ I know you're probably tired as fuck, and you feel like garbage, but I just wanted to let you know I love you and hope you have a good day at work. I really appreciate you and all your hard work, even though I can't really show it all the time. I hope you read this in the morning. The song is coming along great!♡ _

_ -Otto _

He folded it closed, then snuck around to the back room, to see Awsten typing on his laptop, hunched over tiredly. As quiet as he could, he wedged the note in the door hinge, then went back to bed, laying down almost in the exact position he woke up in. The night was silent, save for Awsten softly strumming in the other room. There was almost no light in the room, which would usually scare him, but he always feels comfortable with his boyfriends.

In the morning, he was the only one in bed. His wings were sprawled out, the blankets kicked off the bed. As he sat up, he tried running his fingers through his hair, but there were so many knots he gave up. Still careful with his movements, as he wasn't completely healed up yet, he got out of bed, wondering where everyone was.

He soon got his answer by a letter on the kitchen counter.

_ Otto, _

_ Thanks for the letter. I really appreciate it. I'm probably gonna feel like garbage when I get home, Mondays are always terrible. I hope you'll be home when I get back, can't wait to see you. _

_ -Awsten _

He decided to deal with Hell business while everyone was out. He was quickly into his fiery home, putting up with getting screamed at by the Devil.

_ “What do you mean, you haven't followed my directions?”  _ He hissed, leaning his great head down to stare at Otto at his level.

“I mean, I haven't followed through with killing them. I haven't completed my mission.”

The Devil leaned back, disgust clear on his face. “You still fuckin’ that angel, huh?”

“I-I can make it up to you!” Otto quickly said, “Listen, listen!” He stepped back, shielding his body with his wings. “Look, fifteen human souls! Fifteen!”

“What I  _ want  _ is that angel soul.”

“I can get you another one, please!” Otto drew his wings back. “Cmon, there's tons of angels on earth! Just- please, don't make me kill them!”

“Tell you what.” The Devil leaned forward again, his grin splitting his face in two. “You get me one angel soul, I'll leave you alone for a little bit. I'll tell your boss to let you off easy, just get me one angel soul.”

“Deal! I'll get it to you by tomorrow!” Otto was relieved, smiling shakily.

“You know there's no concept of time here, that's a human thing. Just get it here soon.”

“Yes, sir!”

He was on the streets again, keeping his senses alert. He knew there were other angels somewhere, he just had to look hard enough. He was on the very same street where he met Geoff for the first time, where his new, better life began. Not many people were walking the streets, but he knew an angel when he saw one. They had somewhat of a pure air around them, and of course their wings couldn't be hidden easily, or their halo. How Geoff hides his, Otto never knows.

_ There.  _

Otto spotted a man walking down the street, fumbling with his hands. His wings were poorly hidden, shuffling under his large coat.

He roughly bumped against his arm, the searing burn confirming his suspicions.

“Hey, watch it,” Otto hissed, turning to the man. His blood was pumping, his hands starting to shake.  _ This is happening, I’m going to do this.  _

“You bumped into me,” the angel muttered back, stopping and turning to him. It was only a matter of seconds before the angel realized he wasn't human. “Wait… Those horns-”

“Look, we can take this conversation somewhere else.” Otto approached the angel. “I've been looking for an angel for a while.”

This was the same alley where he first talked to Geoff. This is where he met an angel that would soon impact him way more than he thought, and here he was, about to kill an angel in the exact same spot where he first befriended one.

“What are you?” The angel asked.

Without a word, Otto dropped his coat, stretching out his wings. He looked hard at the ground, breathing heavier than usual. 

**Come on, Otto. Don't leave us hanging. You don't even know this one's name. Kill it and get it done with.**

“A demon?” The angel didn't run. He was so intrigued. “What's a demon doing on earth?”

“Seeing the sights… you know.” Otto looked up, taking a deep breath. “Doing demon shit.”

“What… um, what does… demon stuff entail?” When Otto moved forward, the angel moved back.

“Let's just cut to the chase, because I think you know.” 

Otto made the kill quick. He grabbed his silky hair, slamming his once-perfect face into the brick walls until silver blood stained his hand and the angel didn't move. He was kneeling down next to the body, watching the shimmery, helpless angel soul writhe on his dead body, trying to be free of Otto’s hold.

Otto was shaking terribly. One hand held onto the angel soul, squealing and begging to be freed, the other grabbing at his hair, spreading more silver blood onto him.

He decided to open up a portal when he saw his tears were charring the body. He stared through the mesmerizing hole in the air, listening to its faint screaming. He shifted, looking at the soul in his hand.

“Otto?”

Otto’s heart leaped, and he halfway fell through the portal, seeing Awsten approaching.

“Otto, what-”

Otto didn't hear the rest of his question; he scrambled through the portal and quickly closed it behind him. He raced through Hell, flying most of the way to the Devil.

“Here you go,” he breathed, tossing the soul to the Devil, wiping his bloody hands on his shirt. “One angel soul. Just like you asked.”

“That wasn't so hard, was it?” The Devil held the soul tenderly, as if it were a newborn kitten. “Well, my end of the deal still holds. You'll be let off for a bit. No duties, less restrictions. Feel free to do shit you know will piss me off.” He looked at Otto, winking.

“I don't  _ just  _ fuck him and leave him, you know.” Otto shrugged. “We have an actual thing going on.”

“Don't make me regret this.” the Devil's grin faded, and he pointed a finger away from him. “Out.”

Otto was back on the streets. No way could he face Awsten, or anyone else yet. He had to get his thoughts together. 

_ Geoff will probably hate me. I mean, I basically killed one of his brothers. Are they like brothers, even? I don't fucking know, He’s just going to be pissed. I need to clean this shit off. _

The woods he thought were safe and away from his house just looped right back to the shack. It was in sight, and he saw Jawn prowling around the backyard. Too late to leave.

The normal questions were asked. 

“What happened?”

“Who’s blood?”

“Are you okay?”

All the questions flooded Otto’s brain, but he couldn't bring himself to answer any of them.

His heart dropped when he walked inside and saw Geoff. Poor Geoff, sitting at the edge of the bed, looking worried as ever.

“Hey,” Jawn said, “Otto’s gotta clean up before we ask any questions.”

“Hey, wait.” Geoff hopped off the bed, and Otto jerked away from Jawn’s grip to get away from him. On instinct, he bared his fangs and hissed, as it always seemed to get people away from him.Geoff did step back a little, but his face held sadness that made Otto regret everything. “Um, Otto… are you okay?”

Otto just shook his head and made his way to the bathroom. 

He stood under the scalding hot water, letting it run through his hair and wash the peachy blood off him. He barely moved under the shower, only to raise his head and letting the water hit his face. The burn felt like nothing compared to what he endured just yesterday. He heard the door open, then close.

After a moment, he peeked through the shower curtain to see a towel and folded clothes, with a folded note on top. Even from the distance, he could make out Awsten’s writing.

_ I don't deserve this. I really don't deserve this. _


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *to the tune of that one high school musocal song* What time is it? Angel time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey would you look at that! Nobody was severely hurt in this chapter!!! What the fuck!!!!

_ Otto, _

 

_ I'm sorry you had to go through what you had to. It must have been hard, but Geoff says he forgives you. You don't have to be scared to talk to us about this. If you don't want to still, it's okay. Just know that we aren't mad at you and we all love you very much. _

 

_ -Awsten ♡ _

Otto set the letter aside as he got dressed, making sure he wasn't crying before putting on the clothes. Short black shorts and his hoodie with a smiley face on it: his favorite outfit. 

He was half-heartedly towel-drying his hair as he walked out. He heard a guitar playing in the spare room, and pacing coming from the living room.

“Hey,” he croaked to Geoff, the one pacing. “Geoff, I’m-I’m sorry. I have a lot to explain.” 

Geoff stopped pacing as soon as he heard Otto. His wings were cast over his shoulders, and his hands were stuffed into his hoodie pockets. Wordless, he sat down on their bed and patted the spot next to him.

Otto sat down and took a deep breath. “Um, Geoff. You-you do know I would never do that to you, right? This was a completely different thing.”

Geoff just simply nodded as a way to tell him to continue.

“I tried reasoning with him, I really did. Him being, uh… you know.” He took Geoff's nod as he knew who he was talking about. “He told me if I killed an angel, he'd lay off me for a bit. I really, really, wasn't expecting to find an angel. I promise.”

“Then why did you go looking for one?” Geoff whispered. He casted a sidelong glance at Otto. “It's okay, I'm just curious. This is just… jarring news.”

“I-I just did it to get him off my back for a bit. And I didn't exactly wanna come home and say I had to kill an angel for your safety.”

“You didn't have to.” Geoff wrapped his wing around Otto as a sort of hug. “We could have still dealt with your boss.”

“I couldn't.” Otto shook his head. “I couldn't risk another possession. Especially when there was a chance of safety. Geoff, face it- I'm weak. I-I can't do anything to protect you guys but...this. I'm doing all I can, okay?” His hands were grabbed onto the inside of his hoodie, his tongue running along the pointed tips of his teeth nervously. “I'm sorry.” He's said those words so much, they almost sounded stale coming out of his mouth. He meant it every time, but it tasted bitter coming from him, especially when he knows a simple sorry can't undo the damage he'd done.

“Otto.” Geoff reached into Otto's pocket and held his hand. “Hey, look at me.” They looked at each other for a moment: Geoff, everything an angel would be if you imagined one. Perfect in every way, a soft glow about him, his halo shimmering in every ray of light that touched it.

Then Otto. Charred tear tracks, uneven, uncomfortable fangs, looks like he hasn't slept in a few years. Compared to Geoff, he felt like scum. 

“It's okay.” Geoff moved closer to Otto. “It really is okay. This is… shocking, to say the least, but it's okay.” He leaned into Otto’s shoulder, breathing in slowly. “Um, who was it?”

“I have no idea. I-I didn't get to know him. You know what happened last time I got to know an angel. Anyone, really.” Otto felt himself smile. “I didn't want it to happen to someone else I had to kill.”

“I understand,” Geoff said, “You were just doing what you had to. Just… please, don't do it again.”

Otto had never seen Geoff like this, not even when he disappeared for a few weeks or when he came back from Hell more than half dead. Usually, he had some sort of a defensive stance, protective over him, but now he just looked like a kicked puppy, hopeless and shaking. His mighty wings were now encasing both of them in their iridescent glow.

“I'll do my best to not do it again,” Otto promised. “I really will.”

“Thank you.” Geoff stood up, tucking his wings close to his back. “I should go talk to God about this. I'm sure he knows, but I just want to be sure.”

Otto nodded and laid down on the bed. “Do what you have to.” as a joke, he added, “Tell him I said hi.”

It was a quick flight to Heaven, and he saw the usual sights: a line of souls waiting to pass through the gates, angels milling about around the cloudy surface, tons of animals prowling about. As he landed, he was immediately swarmed by a horde of dogs jumping on his legs for attention.

“Evening, Geoff,” an angel passing by greeted. “You look tired.”

“Yeah, it's been quite a day.” Geoff kneeled down to pet one of the dogs that came up to him. “I decided it was a nice day to talk to God.”

“It's always a good.day to do that.” The angel pet another dog, smiling widely. “I'll leave you to it.”

As Geoff neared God’s home, a simple hut like the rest, he grew worried. What would he say?

“Hello, Geoff. Nice to see you.” God was sitting at a table eating oatmeal. “Come, sit.”

“Hello,” Geoff said, nodding. He took a seat in front of him. “Um, I'm here to tell you… less than ideal news.”

“Oh?” God stopped eating and placed his hands on the table. “What is it?”

Geoff looked down. “Um, you remember my boyfriend I told you about? The demon? Um… He-he told me that he killed an angel.” 

God paused everything he was doing, frozen for a moment. Then, he sighed sadly. “I felt as if someone was missing. But, fate cannot be stopped. The demon, what was his name?”

“Otto. Otto Wood.” Geoff drew in a breath, looking up at Him. “He-he said that the Devil would grant him our safety if he did it.”

“Otto Wood,” God mused. “Geoff, tell me. Look out the window. What do you see?”

Geoff stood up and walked to the only window, seeing a happy scene of two angels reuniting after death tore them apart. One of them was corrupted, his halo falling apart and his wings barely having any feathers.“Two angels. One of them is corrupted. They're happy.”

“What else?”

“Um… a black lion and a white mouse in his mane.” the lion was sleeping on the floor, belly exposed, and the mouse was just a small white speck. “Uh, what are you telling me to do this for?”

“You had no influence over the Devil’s persuasion to Otto. He still loves you, does he not?”

“Yeah, I know he does. And… I still love him, even after this. He-he did it for us. It was-”

God stopped Geoff’s rambling with a wave of his hand. “I am not mad. Love is a strong bond that I or the Devil cannot break. What Otto did was of questionable character, however. All I recommend is you keep your wits about you. Demons are manipulated beings, that Devil could make him do anything. Just be careful.”

“I will.” Geoff nodded as God saw him on his way out. 

Back home, it was another normal day. He helped Jawn with his traps and gave creative insight to Awsten for his music. Otto was calmed down now, but had kept to himself in the basement, keeping the door unlocked.

At night, everyone was peacefully asleep. No nightmares, no working late into the night, just everyone asleep in bed, having a well deserved rest.

But, nobody tunes in to watch people get along, do they?


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I have or ever will write

One moment, Awsten was swiftly declining Jawn’s offer for a road trip to nowhere.

The next, he was sitting in the passenger seat singing along to  _ Dear Maria, Count Me In _ with Geoff and Jawn behind him, Otto next to him driving. Jawn won him over by saying he had a thousand dollars saved up for the trip. Where he got it, Awsten didn't question.

Awsten remembers when he first met Geoff and Otto, learning that they weren't human. He found out when he was at a restaurant, so tired he was unable to focus while Jawn left to the bathroom, and he asked if Otto or Geoff could drive him home. Bewildered, they both stared at each other, somewhat in silent communication that confirmed neither of them knew how to drive. Once Jawn drove them home, they revealed they were respectively a demon and angel. 

He didn't think he'd be spending his life with them, especially in a crappy van driving with no destination, singing their hearts out to All Time Low. He wouldn't have even thought about getting in a van with them when they first met. Jawn always brought people home before, like friends of his from his college days, but only Geoff and Otto consecutively came back and earned his trust.

As they sped down the winding road, they never lost their excited spirit for this trip. Jawn was doing some strange dance while holding Geoff’s hand in the back, and Awsten tried getting Otto to at least start bopping his head, but he was focused on the road.

“Otto, if you don't start singing along, I'm gonna punch you,” Awsten said. “Come on- make it count, when I'm the one who's selling you out!” He lightly socked his arm, earning a grin from the demon.

“Cause it feels like stealing hearts, calling your name from the crowd!” Geoff and Jawn finished, Jawn patting Otto’s shoulder.

“I gotta concentrate,” Otto said, shooting his smile back at Jawn and Geoff before turning back. “This is a pretty wooded area. Could be deer and whatnot.”

Awsten rolled his eyes and continued singing along, being less pushy in his efforts to get Otto to sing, but he leaned forward and turned the radio up.

Who knows how many songs went by, how many miles they covered, before they switched spots and now Geoff was driving, Otto in the passenger seat with Awsten and Jawn in the back seats. Geoff was a much more responsible driver than Otto, but with the way he acted, you couldn't tell. His eyes were constantly shifting away from the road, banging his head to the music, singing just as loud as everyone else in the car did. They were glad they didn't stop at many red lights, they would certainly get angry looks their way because of their loud music, not to mention the constant kisses.

When it was Awsten’s turn to drive, he didn't turn on any music. “I wrote a song for you guys, and I'm gonna sing it, and you're gonna like it,” he said, tapping a few times on his phone before putting it down as a catchy guitar tune kicked through the speakers. It was an instrumental, Awsten providing live vocals. Neither of the three dared to interrupt him as he sang his heart out, obviously putting one-hundred percent into his voice. They sat back and listened as Awsten sang about finding rarities in the world, encompassing the true feeling of love.

When the song ended, Awsten stopped at a yellow light soon turning red. Everyone else was in a shocked awe, sitting in silence as Awsten glanced at them.

“What?” He said, “Was it good, or…?”

“That was amazing,” Jawn said immediately, a huge grin spreading across his face. “Really, was that what you've been working on the past few weeks?”

“Well, it's one of them.” He started driving as the light turned green, smiling widely. “Hey, Jawn.” He switched his eyes from the road to his phone as he looked through music files on his phone. “Remember this one?” He set his phone down, eagerly waiting for the music to play.

As a sharp guitar intro kicked in, Jawn’s curiosity melted away. He groaned and covered his face, leaning back. “Awsten, no!” He said through them, leaning forward and socking him in the arm. “Oh, my  _ God _ .”

“What, what is it?” Otto asked. He looked at the passenger seat to Geoff, who was equally as confused.

“Fucking- of all of the songs we had, you chose  _ this  _ one?!” Jawn exclaimed as Awsten laughed. As the vocals started, Otto couldn't help but laugh. Awsten's voice was so young, and he couldn't even make out any lyrics through the instrumentals. Awsten was cringing, but had no trouble singing along.

“What… what  _ was  _ that?” Geoff asked as the song ended, Awsten having to pull over from laughing so hard. Jawn was embarrassed, he took one of the blankets they brought along and covered his face with it.

“That was The Blue Poptarts,” Awsten said, “Me and Jawn’s old band.”

“What were you thinking with those lyrics,” Jawn asked, “Like, seriously? ‘Cruising down the street in my tight jeans’?”

“I was a gangster,” Awsten laughed, leaning his head on the wheel. “I just wanted to see your reaction.” He started on the road again, playing music from some playlist on Spotify.

“Fuck you for bringing that up,” Jawn groaned, leaning into Geoff and still covering his face with the blanket. “God, high school was so terrible.”

“Music wise,” Awsten said.

Geoff’s next turn to drive was when things started going south. 

He wasn't really paying attention to his speed, and only slowed down when Awsten groaned.

“Oh,  _ shit.”  _ Red and blue lights flashed in their mirrors. “Geoff, pull over and switch seats with me.”

“Why?” Geoff slowed down, turning around to look at the cop car behind them.

“We're getting pulled over and you don't have a driver’s license. Pull over and switch seats,” Awsten repeated, and Geoff did as told. 

Otto was half frozen, getting down to the floor and covering himself with a blanket to try and be out of sight. Jawn put his feet on him, as a smooth cover up.

“License and registration,” the officer asked as if he'd done this a thousand times today. He was obviously tired. “You know how fast you were going?”

“I'm so sorry, sir,” Awsten said, “We were just listening to music, and I wasn't keeping track of my speed.” He handed over his license, and the officer did the usual speech of how you shouldn't speed and all that. With every passing second, Otto grew more anxious.

“Have you been drinking at all?”

“I don't drink, sir.”

“Have you taken any drugs illegal or prescription?”

“Like I said, I just wasn't watching my speed. I'm completely sober.”

“Okay…” the officer looked inside the car. “If I let you off with a warning, you gotta pull off to the next town. You and your boys might wanna take a break from driving if you can't keep track of your speed.”

“Will do.”

As Awsten rolled his window back up, Jawn let out a huge breath and helped Otto back in the seat. “Jesus Christ, I thought we were about to pay for that,” he breathed. 

“We got off super easy,” Otto added, stretching his wings over himself, then folding them back. “I thought I was gonna have to get out of the car for a sec.”

“ _ That  _ would have been bad.”

At the next town, they parked at a diner and got out, stretching. “Wanna get something to eat?”

“It would be nice to have an actual meal,” Otto said, zipping his large coat up to cover up his wings. Geoff did the same, and his halo vanished from view.

In the quaint little diner, they all sat at a booth behind this other group of three people. As Otto passed by them, one of them laughed, giving him a bad chill. He's heard that laugh before, he just couldn't pinpoint where.

_ Probably just a passerby. You're overreacting,  _ he told himself.

One of them stood up, walking in their direction. Otto saw his rugged features, and his heart dropped to his toes.

_ Nope nevermind not overreacting NOT OVERREACTING _

The shock of seeing a demon made him choke and cough. He did his best to keep his wings still as the demon walked past their table to the bathroom.

“Otto?” Geoff pat his back, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, coughing. A waitress came up to their table, asking what they wanted for drinks. Geoff asked for water for the both of them, and Jawn and Awsten ordered Dr. Pepper. 

“What happened?” Geoff asked.

“Don't make it obvious, but look behind you,” Otto murmured. Awsten and Jawn shifted to look at the people sitting in the booth behind them. “There's a demon and.... I dunno what else, but I'm positive one of those is a demon.”

“Hang on,” Geoff turned all the way around, patting one of them on the back. Otto almost lunged for Geoff’s hand, but it was too late: the blonde had turned around. “Maxx? Maxx Danziger?”

“Geoff Wigington, hot damn!” The blonde exclaimed, grinning widely.

“Wait, wait a sec,” Awsten said, leaning forward on the table, “You know each other?”

“Yeah,” Geoff replied, smiling just as wide as Maxx. “He's an angel.”

Otto bit down on his tongue, but immediately regretted it when he tasted blood.  _ An angel and a demon. Are they… like me and Geoff? Or is it different? I thought I was the only demon who even had any romantic interest in anything else. _

“Corrupted, but still an angel.” He looked to his friend on the other side of the booth just as the other got back from the bathroom. “Geoff, these are my buddies Dan and Zach.” He gestured to each man as he said their name.

“Hey,” Dan said, waving. His tattoos barely peeked through his jacket sleeve.

“Who are these guys?” Zach asked, sitting down and turning to face Otto. “Wait a sec… Otto?”

“Zach,” Otto sputtered, “I, um… I wasn't expecting you here. On Earth, I mean.”

“I wasn't expecting you to be hanging out with some Chicken Wings after last Sunday,” he snickered.

"Zach,” Maxx hissed, elbowing him roughly.

“Anyway,” Geoff said, getting their attention. “Um, that's Jawn and Awsten.”

“I feel kind of out of place here,” Awsten said truthfully. “All this… stuff. Nice to meet you, though.”

Jawn just sat, staring in awe. “I-I mean, I knew y'all were real, but… do angels and demons qualify as cryptids, or what?”

“I guess,” Geoff said. 

The waitress came back with drinks, and the other group’s food.

“Say, where's Cody?” Geoff asked, “I thought you two never went anywhere without each other.”

At that, Maxx looked down at his plate. “He, uh…”

“He's stardust,” Dan finished. “Dead.”

“I'm sorry,” Jawn said, “I bet he was a good guy.”

Otto grabbed his water, taking a long sip.  _ I can't believe this. Of all the coincidences, I just happen to kill  _ **_this_ ** _ dude’s best friend? Oh my god, I'm an idiot. _

“I, uh… I'll be right back.” Otto stumbled out of the booth and to the bathroom, locking himself in a stall.

**Things just come back to bite you, don't they?**

“What are you doing here?” Otto growled, feeling his Boss’s presence on the other side of the door. “Devil said you’d lay off me.”

**And I am. I just wanted to have a little chat. What did you think of that, huh?**

“Fuck off,” Otto groaned. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his throat. He ripped his hand through his hair, grabbing onto his horns. “God, I'm a fucking idiot.”

**Truly. You should have just listened to Geoff. You could have just dealt with me, right?**

“You know that's not true.” He let his hands drop to the side, hitting his head on the stall door. “You would have done worse.”

**You're pretty smart.**

“I guess.”  _ Not really. I'm really fucking stupid for even doing this much. But… as long as they're safe… _

**You might wanna head back out there before they start to worry. Tell Dan and Zach I said hi!**

Otto unlocked the door to catch a small glimpse of his boss shutting the portal he created.

_ It's okay, they'll understand. He's an angel, they don't do the whole violence thing. I've had worse in Hell than whatever the demons can do to me. I'll be fine. They'll be fine. _


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big ol angst fest featuring
> 
> -I'll b ur silver lining  
> -lava  
> -threats  
> -more lava
> 
> And the crowd favorite 
> 
> -Geoff's dad bod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry idk if this is even good it's almost 1230 ijust want sleep but I told myself not to sleep until I got this chapter out so ayy

At first, Maxx took it generally well.

“I gotta admit something,” Otto had told them, “You're not gonna like it.”

He thought he took it well, at least. After he had excused them to the back of the diner and unfolded the spitting truth, Maxx didn't even budge.

Zach and Dan, however, were on Otto in a second. They both attacked him at once, and due to his still-healing injuries, he couldn't fight back. They attacked like it was a linked, hive mind instinct. One look at each other and they were tearing into him with sharp nails and strong punches.

Otto wasn't expecting any help, but he got it.

“Guys, _guys_!” Maxx screamed, trying to pull them off the defenseless demon, “Guys, stop it!”

“He fucking killed Cody, and you expect us to just stop?!” Dan shouted back, although he did pull off Otto upon seeing Maxx’s desperation.

Zach, however, didn't let up his beating.

“Zach, cut it the fuck out!” Maxx said, grabbing at his wing and yanking him off. “Zach, _stop!_ ”

Otto was knelt on the ground, coughing and holding his broken arm close to his chest. Still, as much as it hurt, he knew he deserved it. Gross black liquid dripped from his mouth, making him gag on the taste.

“Maxx, what the fuck?” Zach snarled, “You hear what he just said? Cody's dead, and he killed him!”

“Yeah, and?” Maxx snapped, shoving him away from Otto when he advanced forward. “Otto's been through enough, I'm sure he doesn't need you two hounding him. Cody wouldn't have wanted that.”

“What the fuck is with you angels,” Dan hissed, “Our best friend just got fuckng murdered, and the killer is right in front of us!” He fixed his dark glare on Otto. “You have a lot to fucking explain.”

“Pretty sure it's self-explanatory,” Zach replied to him, rolling his eyes. “As long as his precious chicken wing is safe, nothing else fucking matters does it?”

“Shut up,” Otto coughed, bringing himself to a sitting position; he had no energy to stand, he could barely keep his eyes open. “You think I'm not sorry? You think I'm some heartless piece of shit?” he wiped his mouth,  feeling his fangs roughly brush against his hand. “You're talking to Otto Wood.” He knew his name had spread like hellfire back home. Everybody knew who he was, not in a good way.

“Who knew,” Dan said, elbowing Zach, “Otto Wood, apparently a fucking saint, an just kill whoever he wants to keep his own safe, huh?”

“Both of you, stop it.” Maxx knelt down to Otto,  helping him stand. “Hey, I'm really sorry about them.” His wings shifted under his coat as he stepped back when Otto proved he could stand on his own.

“No, I deserved that,” Otto said, scratching the back of his head. “It was selfish of me, _I'm_ sorry. I-”

“That's one way to put it,” Zach spat.

“Since when do you care about angels?” Otto asked, “Nobody else never liked them. Now, you're friends with one?”

“Since when were you?” Zach countered. “Look, when me and Dan heard that you were hanging with angels… We thought it wouldn't be so bad. Now…” He paused, stepping back from everyone. “Now I wish I just minded my own business.”

“Hey,” Dan said, “Yeah, this is a lot to take in, but you can't seriously regret meeting them, right?”

“Maybe I do.” With a flick of his wrist, he opened up a swirling portal to Hell. “You know where to find me, Dan. I'm not doing this shit anymore.”

“Zach, wait-!” Maxx lunged for the portal, but he was already shutting it behind him. “Zach, no, no! _Zach!_ ”

Otto had backed away from them, ready to fly off even though he was injured. He was forced to helplessly watch as Maxx broke down on the ground, his coat sliding off as his broken wings wrapped around his body.

“Everything okay back here?”

“No,” Maxx snapped to Geoff, who had arrived on the scene. “Nothings fine, nothing about this is okay.” He didn't even look up to the other angel as Dan moved near him.

**That surely sounds familiar, doesn't it?**

“Since when is me trying to kill anyone okay?” Otto murmured under his breath.

“Um, where'd Zach go?” Geoff asked, patting Maxx’s back. He jerked his hand back as his wings convulsed and he screamed out, as if he were in pain.

“Gone,” Dan said, “He went back to Hell somewhere.”

“I'm sorry,” Otto said louder, for all of them to hear, “This is all my fault. I…” he stopped talking when Maxx shot him a look. Then, he just shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Hey, we're gonna get going,” Geoff said, “I'm really sorry about Cody.” He looked to Otto, who quickly walked- almost skipped- to Geoff's side.

“Whatever.” Maxx shakily stood up and ran his hair back, letting it flop to the sides of his face. “Well get through it, right?” He closed the space between him and Dan, patting his back rather roughly. “I still got Dan to hang with.”

“Yeah,” the demon affirmed, “I'm not gonna leave Maxx on his own.”

“Thanks for taking care of each other,” Otto said, leaning into Geoff a little. “Sorry for bothering y’all.”

“We all good?” Jawn asked once everyone was in the van. “Seat belts?”

“Yeah, we're good back here,” Awsten said from the back seat. “Where we off to next?”

“Wherever, I guess.” He looked Otto over who had his wings draped over his shoulders, like he always did when he was in a sour mood, and was half asleep. “Don't go speeding, we can't afford to pay a ticket.”

Soft music played through the speakers, lulling Otto into even more of a comatose rest.

**I'd say you should be careful. Zach says he's coming for you.**

_I'd like to see him try._

Soon, as the sun was twinkling out of the horizon and night started to settle in, Awsten found himself to be the only one awake in the car. He shut off the music and just listened to the low humming of the van, and with his window rolled down a little, he heard the fresh sounds of the night and the cool wind in his ear.

With each minute that passed, he realized he wasn't going to stay awake for very long. Almost the whole day they've been on the road for no reason at all other than to spend time with each other. Even with glasses, his horrid eyesight proved dangerous at night.

Now, he was pulling to the side of the deserted road and leaning his seat back, trying to make himself comfortable in the driver's seat. He looked out the window at the dense black forest on the side of the road.

He caught a glance of a stray dog emerging from the woods, its white coat putting it out of place with the scenery surrounding it. As he sat up, the dog turned and ran off into the woods.

 _Weird,_ Awsten thought, laying back down. Despite the uneasiness he felt making his stomach flop, he eventually fell asleep under the moonlight.

Otto was having a nightmare. It was a usual occurrence for him, but this wasn't like any he'd ever had before.

He was surrounded by complete blackness. He wasn't sure he was even in a body, he was just… existing in a void full of echoing voices.

**I didn't know angel blood was silver.**

_“One angel soul.”_

**You know what you're doing, fucking around with that angel scum.**

_“What the fuck, what happened, Otto?”_

**Whatever. Go back to your boyfriends. Or, what's left of them, at least.**

_“What have you done?! Otto? Otto, answer me! What the fuck have you done?!”_

**Don't you want to know what happened to them?**

Alternating voices flooded his ears, almost electrifying his mind, if he even had one. Slowly, a familiar mixture of vanilla and peach flooded his senses.

Now, he was running. Trying to get away from that awful scent, trying to be rid of the voices flooding his head. He heard screaming, fire roaring, hellhounds barking viciously. He couldn't even start to think as he ran through the inky blackness.

When he woke up, he was breathing heavily, sat up straight in the position he fell asleep in. Geoff was laid down across his lap, sleeping soundly.

_Thank God, just a dream. The angel blood and all was just a dream, Otto._

He smiled, adjusting his eyes to the darkness and softly running his hands through Geoff's silky hair.

His smile faltered as he felt something… wet in his hair. Then, his cheek had a patch of the same wet substance.

A pit of dread grew in his stomach as he lifted his hand to his nose and smelled the strong familiar fragrance of vanilla and peaches.

_No. No, this isn't fair. This isn't fair WHAT THE FUCK._

He sat rigid, dropping his hands onto Geoff’s shoulders. Small pricks of lava leaked from his eyes, and soon was a steady stream soaking into and burning his hoodie.

_No no no this isn't real this can't be real this is a nightmare this can't be real nononono._

He looked down at Geoff, his tears dripping onto his face. “Hey,” he hissed, shaking him, “Geoff, hey! Wake up!” He held his face in his hands, breathing heavily in and out. "Geoff, baby, please!"

Geoff blinked his eyes open, jolting upright as another demon tear hit just below his eye. “What-? Ow!” He wiped his cheek, looking up. “Otto? Hey. What's wrong?”

Relief and nausea clouded his mind. Otto cried out softly, holding his teary face in his hands. "Oh, my god," he whined, "What the fuck is going on?!"

"Hey, hey..." He felt soft feathers brush against his back as Geoff moved closer to him. "Otto, hey. Look, we're fine. We're all okay, none of us are hurt."

"Thank God," Otto whispered, leaning back as his tears manged to stop flowing. "That scared me."

"What scared you, what's wrong?" Geoff calmly murmured, planting a soft kiss to his head between his horns.

“What's wrong? Geoff, you-you’re… you're covered in blood!” He tried his best to keep his voice, flooded with relief, hushed as to not disturb Jawn and Awsten. “Where are you hurt? Wh-where’s the bleeding coming from?” he took his arm, feeling along his skin and feeling that  _terrible, disgusting_ silver liquid all over him, but no cuts or gashes.

“I'm fine,” Geoff protested, grabbing a blanket and wiping the back of his neck. “Oh, jeez… that's _is_ angel blood, but it's not mine.” He swallowed hard, opening the door on his side to let in fresh air, unable to bear the smell anymore.

Otto joined him, sitting on the road with his head leaned into the doorframe.

“If it's not yours…” Otto shook his head. “No way would Maxx know where we are. It can't be him.”

Geoff groaned, pulling the the collar of his shirt. “My clothes are soaked. Jeez, what the hell happened?” Shaking, he pulled his shirt off, throwing it into the road, far from the both of them. “It's gross to even think about.”

“Disgusting,” Otto agreed.

They sat in silence for a long time letting the van air out. Geoff shuffled through some bags before pulling out a brown bottle of beer, flicking the cap off like it was nothing.

"Don't you get in trouble for that?" Otto asked. "Isn't drinking and smoking against the rules up there?"

"Sure, if you're straightedge. God doesn't really care if I drink and cuss and shit. As long as I don't get corrupted, he's fine with me. And I only get corrupted if I continually stop following the Ten."

Otto hummed and nodded. "Do you know why Maxx is corrupted?"

"No clue. Last I saw him, he was a complete saint, straightedge. Loved cats more than himself, I swear. And it wasn't that long go that the whole Cody thing happened."

"Shit happens, I guess." Otto reached his hand up, taking the bottle from Geoff and taking a drink. He never really liked beer, but anything to get his mind off of what he woke up to would be great.

There was more silence as Geoff downed the bottle, then threw it across the road, a shattering noise making both of them grin and lean back. "Nice," Otto murmured.

As quickly as their smiles came, Geoff's faded. "You're not gonna fly away again, are you?"

"I'm sorry?" Otto stood up, then sat I'm the floorboard next to Geoff facing the open road.

"Every time something like this happens, you fly away or lock yourself in the basement. It's... I hate seeing you like that, Otto. Really, I do."

"I just don't wanna hurt you, or Awsten, or Jawn. I can get pretty dangerous."

"So can I, but you never seem to talk to us anymore. I know the stuff in Hell can get confusing, but...you can talk to us. You know that, right?"

"I know after this break my boss is taking is over, he's gonna double everything he hits on me. I don't wanna say anything that he'll use against us." He felt his horned being grabbed,and his head tilted back to look Geoff in the eyes.

"Otto, we have literally had sex." Geoff's laughter made Otto sigh, embarassed. "You think just us talking is gonna get you in more trouble than when that happened? I was set on fire because of that shit, I'm sure you had worse."

"Nearly fed to hellhounds," Otto recalled. He vividly remembers being held just above a pit of the beasts, about to be dropped into it, when Satan miraculously spared him, just to see where the relationship would go.

"See? You don't have to be scared to talk to us. You don't have to be scared of hurting us." He looked behind him at Jawn sleeping soundly, his face pressed into the seat rather uncomfortbly. Awsten had his arm draped over the back,facing upwards. "Hey, I think the van aired out enough." He leaned all the way back, then nodded. "Yeah, c'mon. We should get to bed again."

Otto nodded, shuffling inside the van and closing the door as quietly as possible. Then, he laid down on the backseats, Geoff lying on top of him. "I'm not scared," he murmured into his ear, "Not anymore."

"Good." Geoff kissed his jawline, then laid his head into his chest, letting g his wings drape into the floorboard.

Things weren't perfect tonight, but Otto never would trade any moment with his boys for anything. Not for the highest seat in Hell, not a ticket to heaven, not for the world.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, back to our Regularly Scheduled Bullshit

Angel blood isn't that hard to clean up. Not as hard as human or demon blood, anyway.

The smell isn't one to worry about, it smells like a perfume store, so they can just blame it on too many car fresheners.

There was no staining, the silver melted into anything it stuck on. If anything, it looked like there was a glitter spill in the van.

It was the physical act of mopping the blood off himself that Geoff could barely tolerate. He gagged, he almost threw up multiple times, but he eventually got most of it off. He threw the rag into a plastic bag in the van, sitting back in the seat. His hair was a mess through all the times he’s grabbed it, pushing the wispy strands out of his face every time he's almost thrown up.

“You okay?” Otto asked softly. He was now sitting cross-legged on the seat, his hair hung over his shoulders like a wet towel.

“Yeah,” Geoff sighed hoarsely. He searched the van for a spare shirt as he spoke. “I swear, when I find out who did this… This is so messed up.”

“I mean, Maxx has every reason to hate us, and he is an angel. I mean, if it's not yours, he's the first angel that comes to mind. Unless there's another angel that completely hates your guts…”

“No angel should ever do this, not even a corrupted one. I'm gonna go find who did this.” He finally found an open-backed shirt of Otto’s, as was visible by the charred holes scattered on the front, and put it on, stretching his wings through the holes. “If I can track Maxx down, I think I can get an answer.”

“I'm going-” Geoff waved Otto off, shaking his head. Otto, stubborn, kept talking. “Look, if they see me, they'll come out of hiding. No doubt they want me dead.”

“That's exactly it, I'm not risking your safety here. I'm not gonna let you get hurt when you're still healing from that hellhound attack. You think I'd really consider using you as bait?” Geoff noted his sour expression, and sighed, reaching forward and taking his hand in both of his own. “Look, I love you. I'm not putting you in danger when it can be avoided. It's okay to stay, you know. You don't have to be the one running everywhere.”

“I know, but…” Otto shook his head and took his hand away. “I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if one of you got hurt and I could have prevented it.”

“Otto, look.” He took Otto’s injured arm, and he hissed, pulling back. The usual burn felt when touching him was much worse. “Your arm is broken. You have way too many cuts and bruises to pick a fight with some other demons. Please, just stay here. I can handle myself,  _ really _ .”

Otto sank into the seat and nodded. His tail twitched in his lap, a sign of bad moods.

“Hey.” Geoff's soft tone made Otto look up to his smiling face. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Otto said, mustering up his own smile.

Geoff shut the van door on his way off, and Otto scrambled to the window to see him take off the the sky, soaring high into the clouds.

When he wasn't in sight anymore, Otto slumped against the door, grumbling to himself. Awsten and Jawn were in the car with him, but they were asleep. He just wanted to be held and hold someone. 

As if God answered his prayers, he heard Awsten sit up. “Otto?” He mumbled tiredly. Taking a look around the van, he asked, “Where's Geoff?”

“He went off to find Maxx. From yesterday? Um, some stuff happened last night and he most likely has to do something with it.” He ran his hand through his knotted hair.

“Otto.” Awsten rubbed his eyes, smiling. “You want me to come back there?”

_ Is my loneliness really that obvious? Christ.  _ Otto hummed and nodded, almost embarrassed.

“One sec,” Awsten chuckled, sitting up and yawning before leaving the car, only to open up the side door and shut it, crawling into Otto’s arms. “Feel better?”

“Mm-hmm,” Otto hummed, resting a kiss on his head. “You okay?”

“Yeah, what about you? What happened last night?” Awsten lifted his head, smelling the air. “What's that smell?”

“I woke up sometime last night, and Geoff was covered in angel blood. It's not his, but it was angel blood.” Just recalling his moments of panic the night before made his stomach turn. “We cleaned it all up before y'all woke up.”

“Oh my God,” Awsten breathed. “That's  _ gotta  _ be rough on Geoff. Was he okay?”

“Obviously shaken up, but when he left this morning, he seemed okay. Pissed, if anything.” Otto toyed with the ends of his hair.

Awsten laid in silence for a moment before humming contentedly and nuzzling into Otto’s neck. “Your hugs are warm,” he murmured, “We should do this more often.”

He couldn't think of anything to say back. No witty remark, not even a self-deprecating comment about how they couldn't because he was so destructive: just a happy hum and another kiss on the head. He agreed, though he didn't say it. Otto was just a warm person in general, but he felt extra comforted in the embrace of Awsten.

So comfortable, he fell asleep.

 

***

 

Geoff was having a less happy, calm time. He was behind a Walmart, holding Maxx by the collar and glaring into his smiling eyes.

“You shoulda’ seen the look on his face,” He said, his splitting grin never fading. “Shoulda’ seen the look on yours.”

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Geoff demanded, shoving him back and into the brick wall. “What the  _ fuck  _ is wrong with you?!”

“Oh, you should be asking that to your little demon boy,” Maxx spat, pushing Geoff off him. “Ask him what he was thinking, killing my  _ best fucking friend  _ like that.” He picked at the bandages wrapped around his arm, soaked with silver.

“It was more complicated than that,” Geoff snapped. “He's not some heartless angel killer.”

“Clearly, you're still here.” Maxx scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What's it with you, huh? If I was him, you'd be dead by now."

“You just don't understand him. You haven't spent the past four  _ years  _ with him.”

“And Dan’s known the fucker since he showed up in Hell.”

“You really think he'd open up to  _ Dan _ of all people?” Geoff chest was heavily rising and falling with his angry breaths. “You don't know Otto like I do. He's more complicated than you think.”

“I'm just saying it like it is. Doesn't matter what he had going on, he still fucking killed Cody for his own selfish reasons. That's what happened.”

“You would too, if you were in his position.” His halo, once shining with a brilliant light, was now dulling. “You still haven't answered my question. Why'd you cover me with blood?”

“Payback.” Maxx leaned against the wall he was thrown into, his broken wings falling limp at his sides. “Had to at least make him think you were dead. You're lucky I didn't have Dan off him.” He grinned at his thoughts, looking down to the cracked asphalt. “Actually, that would have been the more lucky option.”

“Don't you even think about it,” Geoff snapped. His halo started shining again, his wings rippling against his back. “I don't want you near Otto, Awsten  _ or _ Jawn ever again.”

Despite Geoff’s intimidating stance, Maxx’s defiant smirk never faded from his gaunt face. “I know,” he calmly replied. “That's why I haven't gone near them.” He leaned over, spitting on the ground, elaborating once seeing Geoff’s anger lightly chip away to confusion. “Yeah, I cut my arm open. Put it in a little bottle and gave it to Dan. I said he could do what he wants, I don't give a shit. I guess he covered you with it?”

“You're fucked up.” the confusion was short lived, now being replaced with the anger it once held again.

“I mean, my plan was to make you drink it, but hey.” He shrugged, as if it was no big deal. “I'd mean, you got off pretty lucky here. Eye for an eye, my brother.”

“You're not my brother,” Geoff said, starting to find it hard to breathe. His chest felt constricted by the world's largest snake. “You, or Dan, or Zach… you're never going  _ near  _ them. Ever again.”

“Have fun believing that,” Maxx’s smile only grew. “He took all I loved from me.” A sharp glint in his eye made Geoff stand back as he repeated his earlier phrase, reaching behind him. “Eye for an eye.”

“Maxx-” Geoff took another step back, eyeing the large knife in his hand, stained with silver blood. “Maxx, no. This isn't the way, this isn't right.” He tried to regain his lost breath, but the more he tried, the tighter the snake wound onto his chest. “You- this isn't what Cody would've wanted.”

“How would you know that?” 

Geoff barely managed to evade the swing of the knife, immediately taking to the air. “Maxx,  _ no _ !” Geoff called down, barely able to get the plea out. His wings could barely support his weight as his chest constricted more and more-

Then he was slammed into, causing him and whoever collided with him to fall into the empty lot.

“Well, look who came to the party!” Maxx cried, delightedly gazing at the tangle of angel and demon. Otto was on the verge of tears as he righted himself, hatefully slamming into Maxx and knocking him hard into the ground.

“You're a fucking monster!” Otto screamed, throwing all his force into kicking the angel. “Where the fuck did you take them?! Huh?!”

“Otto!” Geoff exclaimed, stumbling forward and grabbing his arm. “Otto, hey! Hey,  _ stop _ !”

Otto pulled back, but quickly snatched the knife off the ground, pointing it at Maxx. “Where'd they go?!” He demanded.

“What happened?” Geoff asked, trying to pull Otto’s attention from Maxx.

Otto turned, his anger-induced fear written all over his teary face. “Geoff, they're gone. I-I woke up and Awsten and Jawn were gone. No note, no nothing. They're _gone_.”

“What?” a pit of dread had now open up in Geoff’s stomach. Mixed with his constricted chest, he almost passed out. “Maxx?” he looked to the corrupted angel, terrified of the calmness he saw.

Maxx had now sat up, rubbing his chest where Otto had kicked him. He only smiled innocently. “Eye for an eye, my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awsten and Jawn? More like Awsten and GONE AYY LMAO


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SUMMARIZE THIS OTHER THAN I'M SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS TO GET SO FUCKIN DARK BUT..........HERE YA GO......SORRY IN ADVANCE I LOVE U

“What the fuck do you mean, eye for an eye?” Otto spat, raising his arm with the knife, fangs bared. “I’ll show you eye for an eye, you-”

“Otto,” Geoff interrupted, grabbing his wrist. “Don’t. We can’t ask questions if he’s dead.” Though he said it with ease, the thought of more silver blood on their hands made him sick. He felt as if he were touched between his wings: weak and about to throw up.

“Like I’ll ever give you answers,” Maxx huffed. “What, you killed my best friend, you expect me to be all buddy-buddy of where your human toys went?”

“They’re not toys,” Otto snapped. “Where’d you take them?” His tail thrashed behind him, his wings twitching dangerously. When the corrupted angel didn’t answer, he repeated, “Where’d you take them?!” He snatched his wrist away from Geoff, lunging forward and connecting his fist with his cheek.

“What the fuck?” He said, wiping his cheek. “ _ I  _ didn’t take them anywhere.” Maxx finally got to his feet, spitting out blood. “Dan and Zach, however…” he trailed off, the smile of a whimsified child on his face. “Anyway, that’s about as much as I can say, brother. Catch ya later.” 

He turned to walk off, and Otto snarled, lunging forward and grabbing his wing. “No, you tell me where the fuck they went!” He demanded, yanking the clump of molting feathers off. Maxx sharply inhaled, turning and raising his fist. Otto immediately pointed the knife at his throat. “Where'd they go?”

“You can threaten me all you want, I ain't talking.” Maxx shook his head and and twitched the wing Otto grabbed in his face, before turning and walking off. “Later, kid.”

Geoff grabbed Otto’s shoulder when he started forward. “Otto, please calm down. Being angry isn't going to fix this.” He felt his stomach churning and flipping on itself, but he had to be strong for both their sakes. “Just… let him go.”

“I'll fucking kill him,” Otto snarled, “Him, and anyone see who took Awsten and Jawn. Anyone who even  _ touched  _ them.”

“Otto-” Geoff started, but he drew back, biting his bottom lip hard. “Do you have any clue what Maxx meant by any of that?”

“He said- well, implied- that Dan and Zach took them.” He looked down at his hands, then to the empty lot. “That can only mean…” he shuddered, almost gagging on his sick feeling. “No, fuck no!”

“Hell,” Geoff breathed. He exhaled quickly, grabbing his hair. “Oh, no.”

“We gotta get there.” He pushed Geoff away from him, holding his hand out and starting to conjure up a portal. “Who knows what could be happening to them. Just stand back, we could-”

“Hey!” an employee shouted, barging out of a back door. “Hey, what the hell do you two think-” 

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up!” Otto screamed, pointing the silver-stained knife at the employee, still focused on conjuring his portal. “Or I swear to everything, I will throw you in too.”

“Woah, hey, man…” The employee got closer, getting more speechless. “Wait, what the-”

“Sir, I am so sorry.” Geoff took Otto’s arm, almost visibly shaking. They had nothing to cover their wings with; they were exposed. “We’ll be on our way.”

“No, no, no. Are-are those real?” he looked bewildered at Otto’s wings, then Geoff’s.

“If you ask another question, I'm going to stab you.” Otto looked at the knife, then stepped back, outstretched his wings to their full length. “C’mon.” He directed the order at Geoff before taking off into the clouds.

Geoff flashed an apologetic smile, though it was short lived as he followed after his boyfriend, flying pattern erratic.

“We need to get to Hell as soon as possible,” Otto said over the roaring wind in his ears. “Who fucking  _ knows  _ what they're doing. They could be dead by now, and we couldn't do anything.”

“They're fine,” Geoff promised, reaching his hand out to take Otto’s arm, but he shifted away and started to fly quicker. 

“I'm heading home.”

“Otto, we should take the van to get it back,” Geoff called. “It'll be slower but it’s better to make sure it doesn't get towed or anything.”

***

“Got a plan?” Otto asked, fixing his seatbelt and turning the key into the ignition. He didn't trust Geoff, as responsible aren't red he was, to drink and drive, and he had already flicked the cap off of a bottle. “I mean, are you coming?”

“I don't see why I can't. Demons burn when they touch me, and they aren't used to it like you are. Advantage.” Geoff tilted his bottle to Otto in a sort of toast, taking a drink. “Plus aren't demons scared of angels? Another advantage.”

“Yeah, but… that's  _ gotta  _ be against Heaven rules.” He started to drive, pulling out of their parking spot way faster than he had to. “I mean, God seems pretty bendy with rules, but this is a bit much you're gonna be doing.”

“It's not like I'm gonna be down there, being all… demonic. No offense.” He drank again. “It’s a rescue mission. I'm sure God will understand that.” Another drink, and a wipe to his mouth.

“I guess.” Otto did his best to keep his eyes on the road, but he couldn't help but glance at the angel beside him. He felt like something was off, but couldn't place it.

_ No way is he already drunk off of three sips of beer.  _

“Curve,” Geoff muttered, motioning to the road. Otto didn't pay attention, and instead took note of his halo.

_ His halo looks different. In the back curve, there's a little break, I think? What is that- _

“Otto, curve!” Geoff snapped to him, thrusting his arm at the road, which was coming to a sharp turn.

The van started to tilt off the road.

“Shit!” Otto swerved, trying to correct himself, but that drove them further into the side of the road into grass and shrubs at an unsafe speed.

The van itself tilted, and in a panic, he quickly threw his arm over Geoff’s chest as it slammed into a tree.

They jostled forward, and Otto’s seat belt came undone, throwing him through the window. Geoff ducked into a ball as his head slammed into the dashboard. Feathers flew everywhere, bloody and broken.

“Ow,  _ shit _ !” Otto screamed, holding his side as he rolled into the broken hood. Geoff let out a similar cry, scrambling back into his seat, holding his now-bleeding arm to his chest and his other hand to his head. “Geoff, you okay?!” he called, coughing up blood that tasted more foul than anything he’s ever tasted.

“I’m…” he coughed, looking at his bloody arm, with bits of glass poking out. “I'm alive.” He drew his wings around himself, examining the shedding feathers that grew back just as quick as they left.

Otto crawled through the broken window, collapsing in his seat and panting heavily. “I'm sorry,” he groaned.”I-I wasn’t trying to crash. I wasn’t paying attention…”

“Ow, fuck,” Geoff swore, not seeming to hear him.

The silence after a crash is deafening. Geoff and Otto silently tending to their wounds as best  they could: Otto flexing his joints to make sure they were still functional, and Geoff picking glass out of his arm.

“What were you looking at?” Geoff asked, wincing as a particularly large piece of brown glass came out of his arm. “I told you to turn.”

Otto couldn’t gather the strength to speak yet. He just made a circular motion over his head, prompting Geoff to grab his halo off the spot above his head, examining the light. He saw the same crack Otto did, and his eyes dropped, leaning back. “Oh, no…”

_ God, this is my fucking fault.  _  He looked in a blurry daze at the mix of silver and inky black their blood pooled through. The awful mixed smell of gasoline, vanilla and peaches hit him all at once.  _  If I just paid attention to the damn road- _

He never finished his thought. The last thing he heard was Geoff calling his name.

***

**Don't you wanna know what happened to them?**

Otto snapped his eyes open, knowing this wasn't the scene he passed out in. It was his Hell Room, and his boss glanced at him delightedly.

**Wow, you ** _really_** **don't care for them that much, do you? You just pa** ssed out? Like that?**

He didn't have the strength to answer. He knew his boss knew what he wanted to say.

**You might wanna get here soon if you want to see them again. Alive, I can't promise, but… you'll see them.**

“Otto!” He heard somebody cry out. He felt stinging pains on his face, hearing the cry again.

**Tick tock.**

Otto now took note of the two men hanging by their necks on the wall, struggling and clawing at the chain constraints.

**You've got no time for slack if you really wanna see them again.**

“Otto!"

A hard slap to his face brought him back to the real world.

“Otto, wake the fuck up!” Geoff snapped, holding the demon’s face. “I'm not losing all three of you. I'm not losing any of you, get up!” he felt drops wet his cheeks.

Slowly, Otto managed to get up, Weakly twitching his wings out, his dream vivid in his mind. “We need… to…”

“Not right now, we're not.” Geoff shook his head, holding his hand. “Otto, we can’t do anything right now.”

“Geoff, no.” Otto coughed, releasing a clump of blood from his throat. “You don't understand, they're  _ dying _ . We can't stop now.”

“Otto, we literally just crashed into a fucking tree. We are in no shape to go to Hell any time soon. We can’t do anything right now,” He repeated.

“What, you want us to just sit around while Awsten and Jawn get fucking killed?!” Otto snapped, his voice bordering panicked scream. He tried to control himself, feeling a surge of regret when he saw Geoff flinch back, but he couldn’t. Too much was on his mind, he had too much to do. He felt for the door handle, opening his door and stumbling out.

He reached in and grabbed the knife stuck between the gas and brake pedals, reaching his other arm out and taking in a shaky breath. Just the thought of conjuring a portal made him dizzy with fatigue.

_ Do it for them. They're dying. You can save them, just make this one portal. _

Slowly, the air in front of him warped.

He remembered Awsten. How ambitious he was in his music, how he was always stubborn in his opinions. How he put on the persona of a jackass, but was the world's biggest sweetheart on the inside.

The portal began to take form, Otto’s mind focusing sharper yet going number.

_ Jawn.  _ He was so kind, almost to a fault. At first, he seems a bit blank, no discernible personality, but his colors really shine through when you've spent two years dating him.

The portal had opened, and Otto gasped in air he didn't know he never had, stumbling back and rubbing his eyes. “Geoff, are you doing this or not?”

“I'd follow you anywhere,” Geoff promised, painfully moving out of the car and looking up to the sky, grabbing his cross necklace and whispering a quick prayer. “Game plan?”

“If you find Awsten or Jawn… or both, get them back to Earth as quick as you can. We’ll split up, cover more ground. Don't get lost,” he stressed, grabbing his uninjured hand and squeezing it tight. “Hell is a big place, it's easier than you might think to wind up somewhere you don't wanna be.”

“I'll be okay.” Geoff squeezed his hand back, giving him a tight smile. “What about you?”

“I'll find my way back.” He hesitated, looking into the portal, then turned and kissed Geoff hard. When he pulled away, he smiled back. “Don't die, chicken wings.”

A small laugh shared between them, and they both crossed into hellfire, going separate ways.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOO HELL STUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say 2-3 more chapters and this story is over. Thanks for sticking around. Love u. Also I know this whole fic has a religious theme but this chapter in particular will be heavily religion based. I mean they're in literal hell it's gonna get pretty Preachy. Also I'd like to say I'm not christain/catholic myself, I'm agnostic, but I've done my best research and ive had the help of a buddy who was raised catholic. If I get any religion things wrong it's completely my bad lmao

_ Shitshitshitshit. _

Geoff dived into a crack in the wall, holding his tight breath. They wound up in some dimly lit castle of sorts, prowling with demons. He's been chased and screamed after already and it hasn't even been ten minutes.

_ Fine time to shed,  _ he silently groaned, grabbing a feather off his left wing and watching it turn to black before crumbling. Now, demons could easily track him down by his trail of feathers. And boy, did they. He's left them burning and screaming, but it was terrifying nonetheless.

As a group of demons sped past his hiding spot, he wondered how Otto was doing, and if he had found Jawn and/or Awsten. He hasn't run into a single room in this place yet, where they might be held.

He peered around the corners, quickly retracing his steps so he could find his way back if he needed to. Then, he quickly paced through the hallway, keeping his halo out of sight and his wings tucked close to his back. One look back, and he turned a corner into a large plaza teeming with weak, lowly demons.

_ Poor guys,  _ Geoff found himself thinking as he tried blending in, walking among them. He dodged touching them as well as he could, repeating prayers in his head, hoping he could get everyone out alive.

"Hey,” a gravelly voice croaked, and Geoff turned to see a demon, hands clasped in front of them. “Hey, can you help me out? I forgot how to make a portal, and I really need to.”

“Sorry,” Geoff said quickly, trying to slowly step away from them, but they edged closer with every step. “I, uh… I got places to be you know? Urgent stuff and all.” He felt sick to his stomach as he continued, but he had to get him off his back somehow. “But… maybe I can help you out if you do me a favor?”

“Sure, whatever you need, man.” the demon took in a shaky breath. “What do you need?”

Geoff locked his lips, the demon’s fear rubbing off on him. “Uh, have you seen any humans coming through here? Liek, not souls, but live humans. One with purple hair, and the other one has red hair. Like, the ends red, the roots black.”

“Maybe,” the demon replied. “Um, I haven't seen any purple hair, but I think I remember a redhead. A high class was taking him somewhere…” their eyes searched beyond Geoff, standing on their tiptoes to look over long horns and heads. “One of those two hallways, I think.” They pointed to two twin hallways at the very back of the plaza. “Wh-what do you need with a few humans, anyway?”

“Doesn't matter.” Geoff's panic level was steadily rising, unable to bear the thought of Jawn hurt. “Do you remember which hall? This is really important.”

“I-I think the right? I dunno-” The demon coughed, spewing black liquid from his mouth onto Geoff's shirt. “Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I-I have this chest problem, and-”

_ Must have been how they died.  _ “It's okay.”

“Um… can you tell me how to make a portal now? I gotta get to Earth soon.” They looked around, jittery.

Geoff barely heard what they said; his mind was on Jawn.  _ What if he's dying what if he's dead- _

“Hey, are you gonna help me or not?”

“Sorry,” Geoff choked, backing away from the demon coughing and bolting in the direction of the hallway. He heard the demon screaming after him, and he did his best to tune it out, going all the way down the hall before stopping to catch his breath.

He wedged himself inside a break in the wall, grabbing his halo from his head and examining it, a pit of dread growing bigger and bigger into a monster that clouded his rational thinking.

The one small crack had now grown around into several spiderweb cracks. A quick examination of his wings revealed his feathers falling off more rapidly, being replaced slower.

_ Fuck fuck fuck FUCK FUCK I CAN'T BECOME CORRUPT NOT NOW.  _ He made his halo vanish, then he grabbed onto his wings, tearing out molting feathers with tiny pricks of pain. He threw himself out of the crack in the wall, looking through steel doors for Jawn or Awsten, not caring if he was spotted now.

_ There. There there STOP RUNNING HE'S RIGHT THERE. _

Geoff skidded to a halt, looking into a room where a familiar face was looking upwards after the chain that hung him from the ceiling. Sensing Geoff’s presence, he would have looked down if it hadn't been for the spike lodged just between his throat and chin.

“Jawn,” Geoff breathed, pushing at the door. “Jawn!” He called out, much louder this time, shoving all his weight into the locked door. “Jawn, hang on, love!” He backed up, then ran full force it'll to the door, finally breaking it open. In the process, his head slammed into the door, and he stumbled and fell, blacking out for only a few moments.

“Geoff,” Jawn seethed, doing his best to keep the chain around his neck from strangling him and the fork digging into him from piercing skin. His clothes were shredded to pieces, several lashes exposed through the torn fabrics.

“Just a second,” Geoff huffed, trying to get back on his feet. He forced himself up, flapping his wings to be at Jawn’s level off the ground, taking the fork away from his chin and letting it rest out of danger. “Are you okay? How hurt are you?”

Jawn only coughed like mad for a reply as Geoff flew up, detaching the chain from the ceiling. On the ground, Jawn gratefully threw his arms around Geoff’s torso, still violently coughing. Geoff could have sworn he heard sobbing, but his mind was too fuzzy to even think about it. All that mattered was that Jawn was alive and in his arms, safe.

“You're okay,” Geoff promised. “You're alright. Once we find Awsten, we're hauling ass back home. We're gonna be fine.”

“Geoff-” Jawn managed through heavy breath. “They took Awsten. They-they dragged him out here and left me.”

“Otto's trying to find him, don't worry.” Geoff got to his knees, then his feet in a slow process of helping Jawn up. “I'm sure he's fine. We're going to be fine.”

“I don't even know what happened,” Jawn continued. “I was in the van, and then I wasn't- and-” he paused when Geoff kissed his forehead. “Next thing I know, I'm getting the guts pulled out of me.” he looked down at his stomach, which held a nasty, bloody scar.

“Don't worry. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you.” Geoff started to lead him out of the room. “You're going home, and I'm coming back here to help Otto find Awsten. All three of us are coming back alive.”

“No,” Jawn objected. “I can't just sit in the van worrying about you guys.”

Geoff bit his lip. “Jawn, please. I'm not going to let you get hurt any more.”

“I can't be alone right now! I-I know you're trying to find Awsten, but…” Jawn held onto Geoff’s shirt. “Please, can you just stay with me?”

Geoff was about to reply, but he heard voices becoming louder. He took Jawn and held him close to his chest, moving closer to the wall next to the door.

“What did it look like?”

“It-It was a weird looking one. I didn't see any fangs, and it had like, feathers on the wings. Uh, I think-”

“Feathers? You fucking idiot!” the sound of a slap echoed through the room and hallway. “That's a fucking angel! We gotta tell the others to be on a lookout.”

“Okay,” Geoff whispered, quiet as he could as footsteps became closer. “We can get through this. We just have to be really quiet.”

The demons ran in, kneeling down in front of the chain. The larger demon snarled, slamming their fist on the ground. “Dammit!” He yelled. “What did the angel say he wanted the human for?”

“He-he said it was personal business, I didn't wanna-”

“Oh my fucking  _ God _ , you're so stupid!” the demon slapped him aside the head again. “Some weird “demon” comes up to you, asking where a human is, and you just tell him?!”

Jawn's breathing was getting heavy. He tried controlling it, being silent, but he sucked in air too quickly and sent himself into a violent coughing fit.

The demons snapped around, but Geoff wasted no time picking Jawn up and running out of the room, a flurry of feathers being the only clue he was there.

“Okay, fuck being quiet,” he growled, seeing a group of demons closing in on them from the plaza. “New plan: don't die.”

“Yeah, we can totally count on that,” Jawn scoffed sarcastically, managing to stand, but needing Geoff's support to keep his legs working. 

“Oh, it's the little angel boy!” one of the demons cried out. 

“Not little,” Geoff snapped, “Out of my way.” He held Jawn's arm over his shoulders, ready to start running.

“Otto’s told us so much about you! Another demon laughed. “Man, I can't wait till he sees you. Of course, the boths of you are gonna be dead, but…”

“I would really like to see you try,” Geoff forced out, laughing involuntarily. “Really, cmon!” Slowly, he set Jawn aside, casting his wings out to block him from view. “I will stand completely still, come on!”

The demons all looked at each other, then to Geoff.

“Geoff,” Jawn said, “What are you doing?! Trying to get us killed?”

“Don't worry, hun,” Geoff said turning his head slightly. “Just stand still.”

The demons slowly stalked forward, and Geoff’s only move was his hand to his cross. Softly at first, then a tad louder, he started to speak.

“Prayer to St. Michael the Archangel. In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

One of the demons stepped back, hissing. “What the fuck?!” they snarled hoarsely. Still, Geoff continued as his halo began to shine yet more demons crawled into the hallway, trapping them against a wall.

“Most glorious Prince of the Heavenly Armies, Saint Michael the Archangel,    
defend us in our battle against principalities and  powers-”

“Stop it!” Another demon squealed, their wings shuddering dangerously. Geoff felt an ache in his chest. Jawn had to squint to see through the brilliant shine his halo exuded. His feathers were falling off, but they were being replaced just as quick, the white iridescence becoming fuller. His voice rose to a shout.

“...against the rulers of this world of darkness, against the spirits of wickedness in the high places!” 

It was as if a bomb exploded. Demons flew back shrieking from the pulse of light from his halo. He turned around, hefting Jawn over his shoulders and flying off out of the hallway. “We don't have a lot of time,” he explained, “We gotta get back home quick.” He navigated as well as he could through the maze of a castle, burning demons left and right.

Finally, they managed out, wedging through a hole in the wall and flying into open Hell, full of pits and general unpleasantness.

“Geoff!” Otto met up with them midflight. Otto had fresh charred tear tracks, and the lava didn't stop flowing when they embraced. “Jawn, are you okay?” He looked to Jawn, practically riding on Geoff piggyback style. 

“I'm a little hurt, but I'm fine,” Jawn said, nodding and hugging Otto tighter. “Where's Awsten? Did you find him?”

“That's where I was on my way. You two go home, I'll go get Awsten.” Jawn has never seen Otto so pissed and determined; he could almost see the fumes coming out of his ears. “I promise both of us will come back alive.”

Geoff nodded, giving Otto a kiss and allowing Jawn to do the same before Otto conjured a quick portal to Earth, where they went through.

They were home, dropped right on their bed.

The gravity of the situation slammed down on both of them then: this wasn't a dream. Jawn already felt tears wetting their comforter, and he pulled Geoff from his back into a tight hug, crying into his shoulder. Geoff shed tears as well, eventually turning and hugging Jawn back, using his once-again-mighty wings as a blanket to cover them both.   
_ They're going to be fine,  _ Geoff told himself.  _ They're going to be fine, they'll come out alive and they'll be okay and we can finally lay down to sleep. All four of us. _


	13. Lucky Number 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh. This is the end of Tough Job. Thanks for sticking around. There might be a few extra drabbles, because there are other memorable moments I'd like to keep solid, but this is the very end of the canon story. Thanks for reading. Love u.

_ Just a little longer. _

He's lost count of the times he's repeated that to him, only for his boss to chime in with a laugh

**Wrong way!**

_ Where the fuck am I supposed to go, then? _

**That's a puzzle you gotta solve on your own. I give you thirty more minutes.**

_ You said that thirty minutes ago. _

He flew on, ignoring the demons all around him. The only thing on his mind was getting Awsten back alive and safe. He knew where he was going, but dimensions kept shifting and he kept winding up lost. Exhaustion was now creeping up on him; he'd been running and flying around nonstop for a good few hours, not to mention constantly fending off demons. Also not to mention he was in a fucking car crash a few hours ago and hasn't rested since.

Although his mind was set on Awsten, he kept flitting back to a certain pair of demons he wouldn't mind having a few words with. Still, he couldn't focus on too many things at once because his wings were close to not working, numb by strenuous activity.

He rounded a corner of large stone, slamming into the back of a demon. Instinctively, he jumped back and was ready to fight.

_ No. Not a demon.  _ A tiny ball of rage had settled next to his lungs, swelling with every heartbeat.  _ Pretty damn close to one. _

As soon as the angel turned, he snatched him by the neck and slammed him into the stone. “You're gonna tell me where the fuck he went, and you're gonna tell me now.”

Maxx clawed at his hand, which he clenched tighter around his neck. He tried kicking Otto away, but he didn't budge.

Then, Otto was snatched. Quickly, he risked another shirt tear to be away from Zach’s grip, shifting his hand to the back of Maxx’s neck, twitching the sharp end of his wing to his throat. “Come any closer, and I will not hesitate.” He felt the panic stirring around in Maxx’s body as he struggled more, but Otto held onto him with all the strength he had.

Zach kept his stance, snarling. “Don't bring him into this.”

“Oh, he brought himself into this!” the claw on his wing dug into Maxx’s throat, making him yelp like a kicked dog. “He brought himself into this when he told you to take Awsten and Jawn!”

“It's fucking payback!” Zach screamed. “You took Cody-”

“Oh, boo-fucking-hoo!” Otto shifted back, carrying Maxx with him. “I killed Cody out of bad luck, you're killing Awsten because you can! I'm willing to bet it's not about me anymore.”

“Look, man… just let him go.” Zach stepped forward, but flinched back and Otto hissed.

“Please,” Maxx choked out, who was now crying a little.

“Tell me where Awsten is.”

“I can't-”

“Tell me, or I rip his fucking throat out.” He dug his wing deeper into Maxx’s neck, the molten silver dripping off his wing and into the floor. “Tell me, now!”

“He's at the hellhound pits!” Zach cried. “Let him go now!”

“Take me there.” He jerked his wing out of Maxx’s neck, but still held him by the wings, both broken appendages writhing in his grasp. “I'm not giving him back until I actually see Awsten. Take me there.”

“You know where they are,” Zach reasoned, his eyes not torn away from Maxx. 

“Someone keeps shifting shit around, I don't know where anything is now. Take me to the hellhound pits, and if I see Awsten I'll give Maxx back. If I don’t, he's dead.” no notes of sarcasm, no joking tone, not even a waver of uncertainty edged into his voice.

“You're a fuckin’ monster.” Zach turned, starting to lead the way.

“Oh, now that I'm actually acting like a demon, it's not okay?” Otto called after him, following his closely. It was hard with Maxx struggling in his grasp, but a simple throw to the ground knocked him out.

“Christ, would you stop beating him?” Zach snapped, turning around as Otto picked Maxx up by his hair.

“He won't feel a thing. Let's go.” He hefted Maxx up around his shoulders, making sure he still had room to flex his wings and fly. The pit of rage head now swelled to consume his whole being, and it didn't look like it was going to be tamped down any time soon. A small part of him felt so much sympathy and regret, but that part of him was quickly silenced.

Soon, they were flying over vast oceans of lava, several small castles full of tortured souls. To anyone else, the sweltering heat and awful images would have been too much, but as a demon, Zach and Otto were numb to it. This was the life they lived and grew up in. Soon, Otto flew into a spot he recognized well, where he spent a lot of time before coming to Earth.

“Okay, we're here.” Zach flew closer to Otto, reaching for Maxx’s hand but Otto shifted back.

“Um, I don't see Awsten. Do you?” he looked into a few pits, seeing nothing but the rotting hellions.

“I don't know! I know he's here.” Zach scanned the pits as well. “I dunno, he might have already been thrown in.”

Just the thought of that made Otto freeze for a moment, dropping a few feet in the air. “Well,” he slowly started, lifting Maxx off his shoulders, “If that's the case…”

“Otto, hey!” Zach snatched Maxx’s wrist, and Otto jerked him back, his tail thrashing. “Hey what the fuck?!”

“I don't see Awsten!” Otto exclaimed, feeling tears sting his eyes. “I told you, if I don't see Awsten, Maxx is  _ gone _ .” Still, part of him couldn't believe what he was doing, or what was going on.

_ I don't see Awsten.  _

**_I don't see Awsten._ **

**You're too late!**

He lifted his head, squinting through his tears. A small flash of red shone, it was a familiar shade of red.

_ Stop lying to me. _

“Here you go,” Otto said, dropping Maxx and letting Zach dive after him. He paused, watching as they both rocketed down into the pit, the downwards momentum being too much to fly back up.

He looked away as a bloodcurdling scream rang out, but was shortly silenced. Then he turned back to his boss and Awsten, flying down to them. Sorrow was gone, and rage was back and louder than ever.

“It would be fantastic if you would stop lying to me,” Otto snapped, now mere yards away from them. His boss had a vice grip on Awsten’s throat, holding him up and grinning at him. Awsten seemed to be unconscious, a large trail of blood flowing from his eye to his chin, his other eye extremely bruised and bleeding. “Also, it would be fantastic if you would give Awsten back.”

His boss turned to him, still holding Awsten up. “Man, I thought you'd never get here. What's it been, an hour? A day? A week?”

“Give him back,” he demanded over the hounds snarling below them. “And I'll spare your life.”

At that, his boss cackled, throwing Awsten down. “Really? You  _ really  _ think you can best me in a fight?”

Otto had no trace of a smile. Waves of rage crashed and howled inside of him, begging to be set loose. Still, he didn't move in fear of getting Awsten hurt. He stepped forward, and his boss picked Awsten back up.

“Still, I think it was pretty awesome what you did to that corrupted angel just now. Really, I'm proud of you!” he shifted Awsten over his shoulder. “Y’know, if you did shit like that more often-”

“No. No, I'm done.” Otto stepped forward again, grabbing Awsten's torn shirt, but his boss flew up, tearing the fabric away. “Give him back, now!”

“Come and fight me like you said, then,” he taunted.

“Maybe I will.” He flexed his wings, then flew up to his height.  _ First thing that matters is not getting Awsten hurt. Second thing that matters is breaking his wings. Won't be able to fly, and he'll fall down into a pit. Perfect. _

All he needed to do was execute his plan. It needed to be down the T. “Last chance,” he called, looking at the limp, helpless man in his boss’s arms. “Give Awsten back, and nobody dies.”

“Get the toy yourself.”

Then, his surroundings started closing in on him. The hounds underneath seemed mere inches away, his boss right in front of him. He felt his nails digging into his palm, blood dripping down his fingers.  _ Hang on, Awsten. _

He charged. He slammed his elbow into his boss’s face, grabbing Awsten quickly. Still, the fight wasn't over as he snatched Awsten back, striking him across the face and tearing his skin off his mouth. That sent him back, down a few feet before he could get his wings to work again. 

“Try again!” his boss roared, swinging his arm in a  _ come at me  _ motion. “What, is the car crash getting to ya?”

“Maybe so,” Otto called up, wiping his forehead and tearing at his long hair, which was so thick with blood and sweat it was a physical weight holding him down.

It had to go.

The hounds below them were whining, snarling, desperate for the meal right above them, it shone in their dead eyes.

He grabbed at his hair, silent and contemplating for a moment before balling it all up in his fist.

Then, with his wing claw, he slashed it off in a few quick jerks, letting the brown locks fall to the hounds. Even the hair, they piled over each other and attacked to get to. It was  _ something _ .

“Now wouldn't be the time for a haircut, Wood,” his boss snarled. “Didn't you forget something?”

“No,” Otto called up, struggling to get to his level again. “Look this is your  _ real  _ last chance. If you just give Awsten back, and let us go, you won't die. You get to keep your position of power, you get to keep beating me. Just let me have Awsten and let us go back to Earth.”

“You don't deserve him,” his boss replied. He shifted his grip, now holding him by the slowly tearing shirt over the pit. “You don't deserve  _ anything  _ after all the shit you've done.”

_ One quick move. Just keep him distracted _

“Maybe that's true.” Otto shrugged, nodding. “But he hasn't left me yet.”

“Yet.” He let the cloth tear a little more, and laughed when Otto dove for him, snatching his hair. “It's about time we wrap this up, don't you think?”

They were so close now, Otto could feel his breath, and smell his awful smoky, dead scent. His hand was tight on Awsten’s arm.

_ One. Quick. Move. _

“Yeah.” the pit of rage was now swelling again, adrenaline pumping through him. “But just know that I'm gonna kill you quick because I'm not a fucking monster like you.”

He was surprised at the level of skill he executed the move. It was a quick dash to his backside, then he planted his foot in the middle of his back, pulling as hard as he could on his wing. With the grip on Awsten’s arm, he didn't fall immediately into a pit, only when his boss couldn't fly anymore. 

“Go fetch,” he snapped, kicking off his back right as snarling mouths hungrily bit into every inch they could, tearing his boss apart almost immediately. He rolled onto safe ground, hugging Awsten close to his chest.

There was barely a scream, Otto didn't even see his face as he tumbled into the pit.

_ Rest in turmoil, you piece of shit. _

Now, all his attention was on Awsten. He was still unconscious, but he still had breath, albeit very shallow. His hair looked to be dyed with red with the amount of blood staining it, the purple indistinguishable.

“Awsten?” Otto's voice broke as he pulled Awsten away from his chest, feeling on his neck for a pulse. He felt one, his heart swelling, but he knew he had to get home quick.

With the literal last bit of energy he had, he managed to conjure a portal and drag himself and Awsten through, collapsing then on familiar hardwood floors.

 

***

 

When he came to, it was silent. Not even crickets chirping outside. He was laid down where he passed out, though Awsten was gone from his side. Slowly sitting up, he found it was night time, and Geoff and Jawn were asleep on the bed. Awsten, still out of sight.

It didn't take long for him to register the water running from the bathroom, and with a bit of strength, he managed to pull himself to stand and stumble to the bathroom.

Awsten was looking into the mirror at his bruised eye, gently prodding it with a wet rag and wincing. As soon as he saw Otto in the reflection, he stopped, not turning to look at him, just stare at his reflection. His mouth opened to say something, but all he managed was a hoarse cry.

“Hey,” Otto whispered hesitantly. “Are you doing alright?”

Awsten looked down at the running water, soaking the rag for a few seconds before responding.

“I don't remember what happened.” His body was shaking like a leaf during a tornado, Otto was surprised he didn't crumple to the ground. “All I remember is that I was sleeping in the van, and then… I don't know.”

“You were in Hell,” Otto said bluntly. “You got kidnapped.”

There wasn't a response for a long while, just Awsten staring at himself in the mirror. Then, he just turned and buried his face into Otto's chest, starting to cry.

“I thought you were dead,” Otto whispered, overflowing with relief simply from the fact that Awsten was alive. “I woke up and you and Jawn were gone, I thought I'd never see you guys again.”

“I saw you on the floor when I woke up, I-I thought you were dead. I didn't wanna face that, so I just came in here…” his breathing was as shaky as he himself was, his words just as much. “What the fuck, don't scare me like that.”

“I won't,” Otto promised, “I won't scare you again, I swear.”

“Ow,” Awsten whined, pulling away from his hug and holding his bruised eye. “I need to fix this before anything. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, tired.” He brushed his hands on the torn remains of his pants, shrugging. “I wanna go to bed, but I gotta make sure you're okay.”

“I'll be fine. I’m sure it'll be better in the morning.” Awsten leaned forward, kissing his jaw and hugging him around the neck tightly. “Thanks for coming after me.”

“I wouldn't have wanted to do anything else.” Otto kissed him back. “You sure you'll be fine?”

“Go sleep, you sap.” Otto was shocked at how quickly his normal demeanor returned, but he was glad it was back. “I'll be in bed in a sec, okay?”

In bed, Otto was curled up next to Jawn, glad that he and Geoff were safe and sound and sleeping peacefully. He was just so fucking glad he could feel Jawn's pulse and breath and know he was fine. He was so fucking happy he didn't have to go on suicide rescue missions just to keep them alive anymore.

His boss was dead, Satan never paid attention to him anyway, and all three of his boyfriends were safe.

He could finally sleep soundly without a fear of what would happen tomorrow.

He could finally love Geoff, Jawn and Awsten in peace without fear of getting half-eaten on Sunday when they were at Church.

As he felt the bed sink down behind him, he knew they were safe.


End file.
